High Schcool dxd La amenaza de Hades
by crossler
Summary: Los espectros de Hades aparecen, comparado con ellos los segadores de almas con los que habían luchado son inofensivos, pero antes Issei y los demás conocen a Blaise el tiene una habilidad impresionante para pelear que pasara? que aventuras tendrán los chicos del club de ocultismo de la Academia Kuoh? Esto y mas aqui.
1. Capitulo 1

Higschool dxd La amenaza de Hades.

**Nota: Decidí dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y darle también algunos toques de crossover también incluyendo personajes inéditos traídos de otros universos de anime, pero sin incluir muchos y sin afectar a los personajes originales de la serie, también cambie la narrativa a tercera persona por que de verdad me molesta escribir en primera XD. Sin más que decir que disfruten leyendo mi fic y por favor dejen comentarios. **

**Capitulo 1.**

**El ultimo santo.**

Era un día cualquiera en la vida de Hyoudou Issei quien iba a la escuela junto con las chicas del Club de Ocultismo, quienes también vivían en su casa y como ya era costumbre Rias y Akeno las mayores arman una pelea por el.

Rias: Akeno deja ya a mi Isse es mío.

Akeno: Ara, ara Rias no seas egoísta y comparte un poco a Isse.

Se me olvidaba decirles que todas las chicas del Club de Ocultismo están enamoradas de Issei…

Issei: (en su mente) Ahhh los pechos de Rias y de Akeno se sienten tan bien, pero que sensación de suavidad y elasticidad es como tener malvaviscos en los brazos.

Todos caminaban juntos a la escuela y en la entrada se encuentran con una escena que no les agrado nada…

¿?: Vamos niña no seas insolente.

Unos tres tipos que parecen ser mafiosos están molestando a una chica que al parecer es de primer año en la entrada.

Rias: Que tipos tan desagradables.

En eso Issei ve que Kiba Yuto uno de los miembros del club de ocultismo pasa la escena como si nada.

Issei: ¿Eh por que Kiba pasó como si nada, no es un caballero?

Rias: Bien tal vez se deba que nosotros los demonios no podemos intervenir en problemas de humanos.

Issei: Pero, no la podemos ayudar…

Cuando Issei creía que la chica iba a ser abusada por los mafiosos un chico al parecer de su edad de pelo castaño del mismo largo que Kiba y de ojos cafés desafía a los mafiosos.

¿?: Que tipos tan asquerosos dejen ya a la chica para que pueda darles la paliza que se merecen.

Todos los presentes ven asustados al chico quien llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, sin duda es un estudiante nuevo, ya que ninguno de los miembros lo habían visto antes, el chico tenia la chaqueta del uniforme puesta sobre la espalda y dejaba ver una camisa negra por debajo, sus brazos obviamente estaban cubiertos por su chaqueta.

Mafioso 1: Que chiquillo tan insolente, si no quieres que te de una lección mejor desaparece.

¿?: No me digas, jamás un ser tan desagradable como tú que abusa de las mujeres podría si quiera poner un dedo encima de mí, y si no me crees ven y pruébalo.

Mafioso 1: TE ENSEÑARE TU LUGAR!

El tipo sale corriendo en dirección del chico misterioso, pero cuando este estaba por propinarle un golpe directo al chico este a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano se mueve y aparece detrás del mafioso propinándole una patada, mandándolo al muro de afuera de la academia y dejándolo inconsciente.

Mafiosos 2 y 3: MALDITO YA VERAS!

Los mafiosos atacan al joven pero este hace una maniobra muy al estilo del break dance y le propina una patada a ambos en la quijada dejándolos en el piso inconsciente.

Tanto Issei como todos los presentes estaban impresionados, esa demostración era superior a cualquier cosa que se haya visto antes.

El chico pasa junto a la chica que había salvado y esta le habla con una voz muy tímida.

Chica: Gracias.

Este sin volverla a ver le responde.

¿?: No hay por que, procura no meterte en problemas.

Issei y los demás entran en la academia.

Issei: Rias no crees que ese chico pueda ser…

Rias: Al principio lo pensé pero no percibí ningún aura de el, sin duda los venció con su habilidad nata.

Kiba: Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera usted presidenta.

Kiba el chico rubio irrumpe la conversación.

Koneko: Kiba-senpai tiene razón, yo lo olí y sin duda en el hay un fuerte olor a poder.

Rias: Pues entonces nos reuniremos en la quinta hora en el Club de Ocultismos y hablaremos con Azazel-sensei para ver si el sabe algo.

Luego de esto los chicos se separan, Xenovia, Irina, Asia e Issei se dirigen a su clase de segundo año.

Asia: Isse yo creo que no deberíamos de preocuparnos por ese chico.

Issei: ¿Por que lo dices Asia?

Asia: Pues por que el salvo a esa chica, si fuera una mala persona no lo habría hecho.

Xenovia: Pero hasta una buena persona si se manipula puede ser peligrosa.

Irina: Es verdad, como tu con ese bastardo de Diadora Astaroth, recuerdas.

Asia agarra fuertemente el brazo de Issei al oír eso de Irina, este sabe que esos recuerdos son aun muy duros para ella.

Los chicos entran a la clase que pocos minutos después comienza y…

Profesora: Bien clase quiero que conozcan a un alumno nuevo, por favor pasa y preséntate a la clase.

Issei ve asombrado que se trata del chico que peleo contra los mafiosos en la entrada.

Profesora: Bien empieza por decirnos tu nombre.

¿?: Mi nombre es Icaros Blaise.

El chico quien se veía de aspecto severo pero bien parecido e inclusive podría competir con Kiba en la lista de popularidad de las chicas de la academia se presentaba con total normalidad a la clase.

Profesora: Bien Blaise-san tome asiento.

El alumno toma asiento justo detrás de Issei, al entrar al descanso este lo saluda.

Issei: Hola me llamo Hyoudou Issei, pero puedes decirme Issei o Isse.

Blaise: Ya sabes mi nombre pero me puedes decir solo Blaise, no me gusta mi primer nombre.

Issei: Bien Blaise-san, un gusto conocerte.

Blaise: Igual, es un gusto.

Issei: Oye eso que hiciste en la entrada mas temprano fue genial.

Blaise: Bueno tú también pudiste haberlo hecho, el poder en ti no es normal para un simple humano.

Issei: Que como lo sabes.

Blaise: El aura en ti es sumamente poderosa…

Ya era la quinta hora e Issei estaba contando lo que había hablado con Blaise.

Azazel: Podría ser que este chico es… No ellos fueron eliminados en su totalidad, tendré que hacer unas averiguaciones, mientras tanto vigílenlo hasta que regrese a su casa, háganlo durante la semana.

Todos: SI!

Koneko quien es la más sigilosa se encarga de esta tarea…

Blaise caminaba por un parque cuando de pronto…

¿?: HAHAHAHAHA te hemos encontrado al fin santo, el último de ellos y esta vez te mataremos.

Tres tipos vestidos con una armadura de color morado oscuro casi negro aparecen.

Blaise: Ustedes los sirvientes de Hades otra vez, ya les dije yo no soy ningún santo.

Espectro 1: HA! Esos cristales que tienes en tu collar son la prueba de ello.

Blaise: Toma esto.

El chico le propina una patada en el cuello pero este ni se inmuta, lo recibe pero no le hace ni cosquillas.

Espectro 1: Toma esto PUÑO ESPECTRAL!

El chico sale volando y cae inconsciente y mal herido en el suelo.

En eso un sello enorme aparece en el piso los chicos del Club de Ocultismo, los demonios jóvenes mas destacados del inframundo habían llegado.

Rias: Me temo que no puedo dejar que lo maten, el es importante y esta bajo el cuidado de la alianza de las Tres Grandes Facciones.

Espectro 2: Como si nos importara tomen esto.

Los espectros comienzan la pelea contra los demonios.

Issei: Ddraig, compañero balance breaker.

Ddraig: ZZZZZZ

Issei: QUEEEE! Este no es tiempo para dormir.

La situación pintaba mal para los demonios estos tipos eran muy rápidos y sin Issei capaz de entrar en balance breaker rápidamente serían aniquilados. Pero sin saberlo algo pasaba en la mente de Blaise…

Un hombre de pelo azul y piel morena estaba delante de el.

¿?: Eres una vergüenza.

Blaise: ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Que ya no reconoces a tu sensei Ikki de Fénix. Yo fui quien te entreno para ser un santo, levántate del suelo y pelea, o acaso pensabas que esa habilidad tuya es innata. Tu brazo izquierdo es Excalibur lo recuerdas, tu perfeccionaste esa técnica con verla una vez, demuestra que por algo tu sigues vivo mientras que los demás santos están muertos, aunque tu armadura sea una imitación de la mía tiene un gran poder también así que levántate, si no lo haces…

Blaise: ¿Si no lo hago que?

Ikki: Tu y esos chicos morirán.

El hombre desaparece.

Blaise: Esos chicos no me digas que…

En eso la mente de Blaise que estaba en tinieblas se ve cubierta por una luz…

Los espectros tenían en una situación precaria a los chicos del grupo Gremory cuando de pronto un gran poder es detectado justo detrás de ellos.

Blaise: No dejare que los maten, YA ME HARTE DE USTEDES!

Unas llamas negras cubren al chico, las cuales al dispersarse lo dejan ver con una armadura negra como la noche.

Blaise: Yo soy el Fénix Negro, ahora PREPARENSE PARA IR AL INFIERNO!

El chico desprende una energía tan poderosa que hace que los chicos del Club de Ocultismo se dispersen.

Blaise: Tomen esto. LAS ALAS DEL FENIX NEGRO SE ELEVAN AL CIELO!

Una llamarada negra sale desprendida de los brazos del chico, consumiendo las armaduras e hiriendo mortalmente a los atacantes.

La batalla se había acabado.

Blaise: Gasp, gasp, gasp. Bueno al menos los salve.

La armadura que cubría al chico se torna de nuevo en su forma de cristal y este cae inconsciente al piso.

Rias: Asia rápido dale atención.

Asia rápidamente usa su Sacred Gear para curar las heridas de Blaise pero este no despierta.

Rias: Debemos llevarlo a la casa será mas seguro para el…

**Nota: Para los que no saben no se les dice caballeros de Athena a los caballeros, si no que se les dice santos, caballeros se debe a una mala traducción.**

**Bien hasta aquí este primer capitulo de este fic, espero y no me maten en los reviews aun así dejen su opinión a ver que tal les pareció. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool dxd La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**El nuevo inquilino.**

El sol comenzaba a salir de a poco en la residencia Hyoudou, Blaise el aparentemente normal chico nuevo de la Academia Kuoh estaba siendo cuidado por los chicos del Club de Ocultismo desde que se había desmayado tras desplegar una gran cantidad de poder y derrotar a tres de los sirvientes de Hades…

El chico de a poco comienza a abrir los ojos…

Asia: Rias Onee-san el chico esta despertando.

Ante esto el chico agudiza sus sentidos y rápidamente se incorpora y toma una pose de combate.

Blaise: ¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy?

Asia estaba asustada pero en eso Issei irrumpe en la habitación.

Issei: Blaise-san tranquilo, no tienes por que ponerte de ese modo.

Blaise: ¿Issei-kun que haces aquí?

Rias: Estas en nuestra casa, no tienes por que atacar a Asia, ella te curo las heridas después de todo.

Blaise: Ustedes, como lucharon a la par de los espectros de Hades, se supone que…

Rias: Bueno, ya que Azazel-sensei dijo que tienes que estar a nuestro cuidado no hay por que ocultártelo, somos demonios.

Blaise: Jajajajajajaja, por un momento pensé que dijiste que eran demonios, eso es ridículo.

Issei: Claro tan ridículo como el que tengas una armadura y te hagas llamar El Fénix Negro.

Blaise: Bien, bien suponiendo que son demonios (hace comillas con sus dedos) ¿por que cuidan de mi? Se supone que los demonios son criaturas terribles que buscan hacerle el mal a los humanos y comerse sus almas.

En eso Akeno entra en la habitación.

Akeno: Ara, ara eso es un prejuicio muy feo Blaise-kun.

Rias: Si por favor en esta casa no aceptamos comentarios racistas.

Issei: ¿Si te gustaría que habláramos mal de los humanos que portan armadura?

Blaise: Bueno, si son demonios donde esta su cola, sus cuernos, sus alas y su tridente.

Koneko quien acababa de entrar habla.

Koneko: Ese es otro estereotipo Blaise-senpai.

Blaise: ¿En serio que clase de demonios son?

Rias: Yo una de clase alta ¿Por qué? No me digas que aparte de racista eres una persona que solo se relaciona con la clase alta.

En eso Xenovia e Irina entran en la habitación.

Xenovia: Blaise-kun eres una persona muy discriminatoria.

Irina: Mejor oremos Asia, Xenovia para que el pueda curarse de sus prejuicios, estoy seguro de que Miguel-sama le ayudara.

Blaise: Ok, ok explíquenmelo despacio, son demonios, pero que hacen aquí y por que estoy bajo su cuidado.

Rias: Bueno los demonios obtenemos nuestro poder de las almas de los humanos, venimos al mundo humano para hacer contratos con estos, entre mas contratos haga un demonio mas poder obtendrá.

Blaise: Ya veo.

Rias: Estas bajo el cuidado de las tres grandes facciones, ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos. Nosotros el grupo Gremory, la As del arcángel Miguel Irina y Azazel-sensei quien solía ser el líder de los ángeles caídos estamos a cargo de cuidar esta ciudad que es la sede de las tres grandes facciones.

Blaise: Ya veo, o sea que las tres mitologías más poderosas de la historia me están cuidando a mí por alguna razón.

Irina: Bueno la razón podría ser simple, tú eres el último santo de la orden de los santos de Athena, aunque estabas ayudando a Miguel-sama por alguna razón tú desapareciste y por las preguntas que haces veo que has perdido tu memoria, aunque no fuiste angelizado ya que tu corazón no es puro.

Blaise: Ay si y tu muy buena verdad, bueno si estas buena pero no en ese sentido.

Irina se enoja, iba a atacarlo pero la mirada de Rias la detiene.

Rias: No se que propósito tengas, pero a partir de ahora vivirás aquí y serás un miembro del Club de Ocultismo.

Blaise: Bueno, aunque me gustaría charlar con ese tal Miguel-sama, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle a el.

Rias: Bueno y ya que no fuiste angelizado creo que puedo usar esto contigo.

Rias saca un juego de piezas malignas de peón.

Issei: Rias creí que habías dicho que habías usado todas tus piezas de peón en mí.

Rias: Así es pero mi hermano me dio estas para una situación como esta, es muy peligroso que alguien tan fuerte este completamente desligado de las tres grandes facciones.

Rias se acerca e introduce sus ocho piezas malignas de emergencia en el.

Rias: ¿Como te sientes?

Blaise: Normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, con razón no les creí si ser demonio no es la gran cosa.

Rias: Debe ser por que te hice uno de mis peones por lo cual tus poderes no experimentan gran cambio, aunque puedes hacerlo según tus posibilidades.

Blaise: Ya veo, bien entonces ahora que hago.

Asia: Hmmm, Blaise-kun debes descansar aunque cure tus heridas tu energía no es algo que yo pueda restaurar así que por favor descansa.

Issei: Asia tiene razón descansa por ahora y veremos de lo que eres capaz en la tarde cuando entrenemos.

Blaise: Ya, bueno.

El chico con un gran bostezo se acuesta a dormir dándole la espalda a todos los presentes, cuando iban saliendo…

Blaise: Oigan, como decirlo…pues gracias por salvarme y darme un hogar les pagare cuando pueda.

Todos se vuelven a ver y sonríen, sin duda y después de todo no es una mala persona.

Ya en la tarde los chicos se ponen a entrenar, tanto Issei, Kiba, Gasper y Blaise se ponen a entrenar luego de las presentaciones de rigor.

Kiba: Bien Blaise-kun por que no entrenamos uno contra uno.

Blaise: Esta bien, pero te lo advierto yo no me contengo.

Kiba: No es necesario que lo hagas por favor siéntase con toda la libertad de hacerlo.

Kiba crea una sacro espada demoniaca y ataca.

Blaise: Tienes buena velocidad.

Kiba aparece detrás y lo atraviesa mientras se desvanece.

Blaise: Pero yo soy mas rápido.

En el momento en el que Blaise lo iba golpear este desvía el golpe con la espada y crea otra para golpearlo pero…

Kiba: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no le corte el brazo si es un demonio?

Blaise: Por que mi brazo izquierdo es Excalibur.

Kiba: ¿Qué?

Blaise: Toma esto, 0,5% de potencia EXCALIBUR!

Blaise rompe las espada de Kiba y lo manda a volar varios metros a la distancia.

Kiba: Vaya Blaise-kun me ha tomado con la guardia baja esa fue una buena técnica creo que he perdido.

Blaise: Tonto, no debes quedarte tan tranquilo, confías demasiado en las armas, debes apuntalar tu cuerpo, esa es tu principal arma, no eres humano eres un demonio tus capacidades van mas allá del limite físico, pero no dudes en que tu cuerpo es tu principal arma. NO TE CONFORMES CON TU HABILIDAD NATA, BUSCA MEJORAR!

Blaise le extiende la mano a Kiba y este la toma.

Kiba: Entendido, ahora veo, entrenare mas duro para que mi cuerpo este en inmejorables condiciones.

Luego del entrenamiento los chicos se retiran a la casa, en la cena…

Rias: Lo olvidaba Blaise-kun mañana debes acompañarnos a la academia donde te reunirás con el arcángel Miguel.

Blaise: Entendido…


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool dxd La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Instinto Asesino****.**

Los chicos del grupo Gremory estaban muy preocupados, era lunes por la tarde y Blaise había tenido una recaída debido a los daños colaterales de la reunión con el arcángel Miguel, se había ido a descansar a casa temprano pero por alguna razón cuando los chicos llegaron este no estaba, temiendo que este haya podido ser atacado mientras no estaban salen a buscarlo.

La reunión con el líder del cielo el arcángel Miguel se había celebrado el día anterior con un desenlace inesperado…

Blaise: Bien, dime ¿que rayos me paso?

Miguel: Tu eres el último de los santos de la diosa Athena, los demás fueron eliminados por Zeus debido a que ellos se revelaron contra los demás dioses del Olimpo y la diosa Athena fue encerrada en el Infierno, creo que ustedes lo conocen como el Tártaro.

Blaise: Y eso debería importarme por…

Miguel: Por que al ser tú el último santo eres el único que es capaz de eliminar a Hades en caso de que intente traicionarnos de nuevo, yo te envíe acá pero seguro que algo paso en tu estadía en esta ciudad perdiste la memoria por alguna razón.

Blaise: No lo hare, no me interesa eliminar a Hades ni esa alianza que se tengan ustedes, la verdad me importa tanto como la muerte de su dios.

El chico sale al campo de atletismo de la Academia Kuoh cuando es tacado por los costados, en eso dos seres alados descienden, seres que emitían una luz muy espiritual.

¿?: Somos Querubines, somos miembros de la brigada del caos.

Blaise: ¿Querubines? Son ángeles puros y pensar que hasta en el cielo existen diferencias, bien puesto que son un problema los eliminare, aunque no se que rayos es la brigada del caos no se oye amistoso.

El chico saca su cristal de armadura y es envuelto en llamas negras y cuando estas se dispersan una armadura igual de negra cubre su cuerpo.

Querubín 1: El ultimo santo, bien entonces mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

El querubín ataca y Blaise hace los mismo, no es una pelea muy reñida hasta que…

Blaise: potencia al 30% EXCALIBUR!

El ángel es partido dos y eliminado por la potencia, en el suelo surge una gran grieta muy profunda como si hubiera sido atravesado por una gran espada.

Blaise: Absurdo, no estaba ni peleando enserio y cae con eso.

Pero en el instante en que Blaise esta celebrando su victoria algo lo atraviesa.

Blaise: ¿Que rayos?

Un dolor agudo que viene del centro de su pecho, cuando este voltea a ver una flecha de luz lo había atravesado, la sensación de que se quemaba por dentro era insoportable.

Issei: DRAGON SHOT!

Issei con su ataque elimina al querubín restante e Irina le saca la flecha en el pecho a Blaise.

Rias: Asia cúralo por favor no sabemos cuanto le queda.

La rubia se pone de rodillas junto a el y con una luz verde cubre su pecho, la herida se cierra.

Luego Miguel cubre la parte rota de la armadura y esta es reparada, después la armadura vuelve a ser un cristal.

Miguel: Esta bien, pero debe descansar.

Akeno: Hare un portal para transportarlo a casa.

Un círculo mágico aparece en el suelo y este se ilumina junto con Blaise quien es transportado a su habitación.

Miguel: Antes de irme, debo decirles que el poder de Blaise-san no es normal, al igual que un longino va muy sujeto a las emociones, pero nunca, nunca deben dejarlo asesinar por odio o se convertirá en alguien indigno para la otra armadura que lleva consigo.

Issei: Otra armadura.

Miguel: No les puedo dar el detalle, pero cuando el momento llegue el despertara un poder muy superior a cualquier otra cosa de este mundo…

Al día siguiente Blaise se había despertado y aunque todos le insistieron que descansase el aun así quiso ir a la escuela.

Era ya la tercera hora y Blaise estaba aburrido cuando…

Issei: Blaise!

El chico se había desmayado, en el suelo yacía inconsciente pero a los pocos segundos se incorpora.

Irina: Blaise-kun creo que deberías ir a casa.

Blaise: Esta bien, creo que me iré.

El chico cogió su maletín y se fue caminando, iba por una calle muy transitada cuando…

No se sentía bien, así que decide arrecostarse en un poco en una de las barandas de la calle, en eso una figura llama su atención. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules, un cuerpo que competiría con cualquiera de las chicas con las que se encontraba conviviendo actualmente, entonces por que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Palpitar.

Palpitar.

Palpitar.

Su corazón latía, su respiración se entrecortaba y su mente se hacia confusa, en el crecía un deseo enorme, el tenía que seguirla y tenía que… tenía que matarla.

Se pone detrás de ella guardando su distancia, ella sigue caminando hasta que llega a un campo abierto de un parque publico cercano y entonces…

Chica: Huh?

Cuando ella voltea Blaise usa su velocidad para cortarla con su brazo izquierdo y salir de ahí a gran velocidad, cuando llega a un parque de juegos en un lugar cercano cae de rodillas.

Blaise: Esto tiene que ser un sueño, yo jamás actuó así, por que la maté, por que la asesine.

El chico veía con horror sus brazo izquierdo llenó de sangre.

Blaise: Esto es un sueño, esto tiene que ser un sueño, tal vez si cierro los ojos despierte…

El cierra los ojos pero no funciona, se levanta y trata de correr pero…

Blaise: Mierda ahorita no.

El cae, se desmaya estaba teniendo una recaída de la herida de la flecha.

Ravel: Isse-sama lo encontré!

Ravel quien es la manager de Issei encuentra al chico desmayado en un callejón del centro de la ciudad.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El sonido del reloj lo despierta, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, parecido al dolor que da después de tomar mucho alcohol. La luz del sol en su ventana lo molestaba, se sentía fatal, pero cuando despertó se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en la casa.

Asia: Veo que has despertado Blaise-kun.

Blaise: Gracias Asia-san.

Asia: Si Ravel-san no lo hubiera encontrado en ese callejón no sabríamos si se encontraría bien en este momento.

Blaise: Hmmm Asia una pregunta ¿cuando me encontraron no tenía sangre en mi brazo?

Asia ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

Asia: Sangre Hmmm no, no tenía solo las ropas muy sucias.

Blaise: Ya veo gracias.

Blaise: Estoy seguro de que no fue un sueño, debo hablarlo con alguien.

El chico se alista y se va al colegio en el camino.

Blaise: Issei-kun podemos hablar en privado.

Issei: Claro.

A pesar del fuerte agarre de las dos onee-samas del grupo Gremory estas lo sueltan y se retrasan para dejarlos hablar.

Issei: ¿Que pasa?

Blaise le cuenta lo que soñó y cuan real fue esto.

Issei: Pues a mi también me paso algo parecido cuando me asesinaron y después reencarne como demonio, pero no se que decir, a lo mejor fue un sueño, digo tu no pareces del tipo asesino.

Blaise: Tal vez tengas razón.

Ddraig: Yo creó que no fue un sueño.

Issei: ¿Ddraig por que lo dices?

Blaise: ¿Si por qué?

Ddraig: Por que…

Issei: Yo no lo creo capaz de matar a alguien sin razón es absurdo.

Blaise: Bueno pero si la maté…

Estaba diciendo esto cuando notó algo en la entrada.

La chica estaba sentada sonriendo como si esperara a su cita en la entrada de la escuela, cuando notó a Blaise esta se levanto y camino hacia el.

Ddraig: Por que hace mucho que noté que estaba allí.

Blaise se aterrorizo y salió corriendo.

Rias: Por que salió corriendo Blaise.

Issei agacha la cabeza.

Issei: Creo que hizo algo malo y esta en peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Highschool dxd La amenaza de Hades **

**Capitulo 4.**

**¿Que? ****¿No es el ultimo Santo?**

Blaise corría, era una velocidad impresionante pero la chica le seguía el paso sin ningún problema era algo total y absolutamente impresionante, no se veía real, después de todo el era un santo y muy pocos seres podían igualar su velocidad aun sin la armadura entonces por que ella si podía a no ser que…

Blaise: Tiene que ser un espectro, no hay duda de esto, solo eso explicaría como puede seguirme el paso.

El pensó rápidamente en un plan.

Blaise: Bien buscare un callejón o un lugar sin gente cuando llegue ahí la emboscare, en primer lugar no se ni para que corría como un asesino cualquiera.

Blaise rápidamente llega a una solitaria calle de la zona residencial.

La chica para al frente de el.

¿?: ¿Ya se termino la persecución?

Blaise: Si espectro ahora acabare contigo.

¿?: ¿Espectro? Pensé que eras tú el espectro.

Blaise: Yo soy el último que puede vencerlos soy… UN SANTO!

¿?: Ya veo, por eso debiste atacarme, la verdad yo también me hice a la idea de que era el último santo que quedaba vivo o al menos mi antecesora antes de entregarme su armadura me lo dijo.

Blaise: ¿Que rayos parloteas tanto?

¿?: O perdona permíteme que me presente soy una santo de plata Circe, Circe del Pavo real.

A Blaise le parecía estresante aquella mujer, de algún modo su actitud descuidada contra alguien que había intentado asesinarla era algo que encontraba como un problema.

Circe: Y tú eres…

Blaise: Blaise, Blaise del Fénix Negro.

Circe: Ya veo, eres un caballero negro Blaise, ¿como obtuviste tu armadura?

Blaise: No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo parte de lo que aprendí con Ikki-sensei y después de que recupere mi armadura recuerdo mis técnicas.

La chica se quedaba viéndolo fijamente, aunque ella era un año mayor apenas, claramente su actitud tan relajada la hacia ver menor ante Blaise quien encontraba esto exasperante.

Circe: Entonces dime, ¿por que me atacaste? Si no hubiera sido por ese extraño elixir que le quite a un espectro estaría muerta.

La chica saca una pequeña botella de cristal ya vacía.

Blaise: Eso es…

A Blaise ya Ravel le había dicho que era y que por precaución siempre debía llevar una consigo, el clan de demonios Fénix la elaboraba, era un elixir que curaba cualquier herida inclusive una causada por instrumentos divinos.

Blaise: Solo sentí ese impulso de peligro, algo me lo dijo, la verdad es que ese día me sentí mal y lo mas probable fuera que me deje llevar demasiado… lo lamento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Disculparse era una completa estupidez, ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría solo con eso?

Circe: Bien si en verdad lo sientes entonces acepto tus disculpas.

Blaise casi se hecha para atrás al escuchar esto, lo había perdonado así sin mas, pero ¿Por qué?

Circe: Mierda, nos encontraron ponte tu armadura.

Blaise no hizo caso omiso a lo que ella había dicho y rápidamente el cristal tomo la forma de su armadura.

Al igual que Blaise la armadura de Circe tomaba forma de cristal cuando no era utilizada, su armadura era de color plateado con detalles en azul en el peto, sus guanteletes eran plateados al igual que las protecciones de las piernas y la falda de metal plateado que cubría su cintura de la cual salían una especie de plumas imitando a las de el pavo real.

Circe: El negro no te sienta mal.

Blaise: Ni a ti el plata.

Después de dirigirse una mirada de confianza el uno al otro aparecieron unos veinte guerreros que vestían armaduras color purpura oscuro.

Blaise: Tu los de la izquierda y yo todos los de la derecha.

Circe: Bien me gusta tu estilo.

Blaise: Bien basuras tomen esto. AVE FENIX!

Las llamaradas de color negro cubrían a la mitad de las fuerzas enemigas.

Circe: Mi turno. DANZA DEL PAVO REAL!

Un gran vórtice de viento arraso a la otra mitad de espectros, sin duda la batalla había terminado o al menos eso pensaban.

¿?: CORTE SAGRADO DE LAS MIL CUCHILLAS!

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Blaise pero no a Circe la cual se interpuso y recibió todo el golpe.

Blaise: QUE!

En eso un tipo con sapuri rosa oscuro, con una careta morado oscura, la parte que cubre la cintura del mismo color de la careta y un gran collar con enormes cuentas azules, en su espalda llevaba al menos cuatro cuchillas mas era moreno y su pelo era color rojo sangre, en su frente llevaba una marca como las que se usan en la cultura hindú. El poder era inmenso, un poder que Blaise nunca había sentido, sin duda alguna ahora estaba en peligro pero…

¿?: Soy Bhavani de Kali y represento a la estrella celeste de la mantanza, matarlos a ustedes por sorpresa no es divertido, los retare para mañana en la noche, eso si tu amiga se recupera de sus heridas JAJAJAJA.

Hubo un gran remolino y el nuevo enemigo Bhavani desapareció, pero no había tiempo, Circe estaba gravemente herida y el tenía que ayudarla, sabía que no había caso con heridas múltiples, sabia que necesitaría la ayuda de la única que conocía. Tomo el cuerpo de la chica y lo llevo hacia la escuela, mas precisamente hacia el viejo edifico que era donde funcionaba el Club de Ocultismo. Su respiración era débil y algo en el no quería dejarla morir, ella tenía tanto que enseñarle sobre ser un santo, ella simplemente no podía morir de esa manera, por primera vez en su vida sentía preocupación por alguien.

Cuando llegó a la clase ni se disculpo con el profesor, entró rápidamente tomo a Asia de la mano y se la llevó al salón del Club de Ocultismo.

Asia: Blaise-kun que ocurre.

Blaise: Es una larga historia, después te la cuento.

Cuando llegaron Blaise le señalo a Circe a quien Asia curó inmediatamente, después de eso.

Asia: Por ahora debe descansar, ahora Blaise-kun ¿que paso?

Blaise le explica todo acerca de que ella es un santo y del enemigo que los atacó.

Asia: Debemos hablar con la presidenta sobre eso.

Blaise: Diles tú que hablare sobre eso a detalle cuando lleguen a casa.

Asia: Bien les diré Blaise-kun.

Dicho eso el tomo a la chica en brazos y se la llevo a la residencia Hyoudou.

Ya en la tarde Rias y los demás llegaron y hablaron con Blaise, este les explico la situación al mínimo detalle.

Rias: Bien entonces debemos hacer un plan para mañana en la noche.

Blaise: ME NIEGO!

Xenovia: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Rias: Si recuerda que ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

Blaise: Y estoy muy agradecido con usted y los demás Rias-sama, pero mas que un miembro del Clan Gremory y del Club de Ocultismo soy un santo y si hay algo que recuerdo es que Ikki-sensei dijo que el deber de un santo es proteger a Athena y a los inocentes. Y ya que Athena fue encerrada en lo profundo del Tártaro por Zeus y aunque ustedes sean demonios no puedo meterlos en esto.

Akeno: Ara, ara Blaise-kun no tiene por que preocuparse por nosotros, sabemos como defendernos hemos luchado contra enemigos muy poderosos.

Isse: Si así es yo he muerto y vuelto a la vida, no te dejaremos solo.

Blaise: Ustedes no entienden verdad.

Rias: Si lo entendemos, entendemos que los santos son orgullosos, pero nosotros los demonios también y jamás dejaremos que alguien que es parte de nosotros muera en manos de un cobarde que ataca por sorpresa.

Kiba: Blaise-kun usted es fuerte, pero junto a nosotros será aun mas fuerte.

Blaise: Blaise bien haremos un plan en cuanto Circe despierte y veremos que pasa…


	5. Chapter 5

**Highschool dxd La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Las Alas Del Fénix. **

Era ya muy entrada la noche, Circe aun no había despertado y se encontraba bajo el cuidado de las chicas del club de ocultismo, Issei, Kiba y Gasper se encontraba afuera hablando con Blaise.

Issei: ¿Estas preocupado por ella? Verdad.

Blaise: No, estoy preocupado por que no pude ver el ataque de ese tipo, es la primera vez que me pasa, su velocidad va más allá de lo que mis ojos puedan percibir.

Kiba: ¿Estas seguro?

Blaise: Completamente, si mis cálculos no fallan es capaz de moverse mucho mas allá de la velocidad del sonido.

Issei: Pero eso es ridículo.

Blaise: Lo es, pero sospecho que nosotros si acaso somos capaces de movernos en el límite de esta.

Gasper: Tal vez podamos ralentizarlo con mi poder.

Así es el Sacred Gear de Gasper era capaz de congelar a los enemigos.

Kiba: Hmm, interesante idea Gya-kun, tal vez podamos congelarle y atacarle entre todos.

Blaise: No lo se, deberíamos hablarlo con las demás.

Issei: Si, no creo que sea necesario que todos participen, con dos o tres más será suficiente.

Los chicos entran a contarle a las chicas el plan que habían ideado, pero cuando entran…

Rias: Isse, chicos rápido la chica ha despertado y se puso algo violenta.

Blaise: Déjenmelo a mi.

Cuando Blaise entra a la habitación Xenovia e Irina se encontraban inconscientes y Asia en un rincón.

Blaise: PERO MIRA SI SERAS IDIOTA!

Circe: Blaise-kun ¿que haces aquí?

Blaise: Vivo aquí, te traje aquí luego de que la chica rubia del rincón te curara las múltiples heridas que tenias.

Circe: No sabía.

Blaise: NADA DE NO LO SABÍA QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ATACÁ SIN PREGUNTAR SI QUIERA ANTES!

Rias: Blaise-kun tu lo hiciste recuerdas.

Blaise: Ponerse a la defensiva y atacar es otra cosa.

Circe: Lo lamento, pero he sido atacada lo suficiente como para desconfiar en los demás, luego de unos meses de que obtuve esta armadura me empezaron a atacar con frecuencia y me tendían trampas así que…

Blaise: Idiota, es de sentido común, creíste que te dejaría a tu suerte, los dos somos santos no importa lo que pase debemos de ayudarnos.

Circe: Si lo lamento, no lo pensé, pero ahora que lo dices ustedes tienen fuertes auras ¿son santos o que?

Rias: Somos demonios.

Circe ladea un poco su cabeza en señal de duda y responde.

Circe: Ya veo entonces tiene sentido.

Blaise casi se va hacia atrás como una persona aceptaría tan fácil el hacho de que los demonios existen, el con costos lo creía y era por que convivía con ellos de algunos días para acá.

Circe: Pero hay algo que me pregunto, ¿por que el que lanzó ese ataque no me mató?

Blaise: Sobre eso…

Blaise le explica todo lo que el dijo y aprovecha para explicar el plan a Circe y los demás.

Rias: Es un buen plan pero ¿como lo haremos?

Blaise: A parte de Circe y yo, Gasper-kun, Issei-kun y Kiba-kun vendrán, los demás estarán al margen en caso de que necesitemos refuerzos.

Irina: ¿Por que ellos?

Blaise: Son de los que mas conozco su habilidad y además Gasper-kun es muy rápido, Issei-kun si se haciende a Caballero puede ser muy veloz y la velocidad de Kiba-kun iguala a la mía sin armadura así que…

Circe: ¿Estas seguro?

Blaise: Si, si logramos ralentizar a ese tipo lo suficiente tú y yo junto con Isse-kun lo desintegraremos.

Circe: Esta bien, pero donde lo atacaremos.

En algún lugar con suficientes lugares para que los demás se esconda incluyendo a Gasper-kun.

Kiba: Un parque con muchos arboles tal vez.

Blaise: No, el bosque que esta en la escuela.

Akeno: Ara, ara pero si hacemos eso la escuela será dañada ¿no?

Blaise: Es un pequeño riesgo que debemos tomar a cambio de que nadie inocente se vea involucrado.

Gasper: Conmigo no hay problema, soy un vampiro así que puedo transformarme en murciélago hasta que llegue el momento.

Issei: Si, pero que hago yo.

Blaise: Tú serás nuestra carta de la victoria, en el momento en el que Gasper-kun active su habilidad tú lo atacaras por detrás y Circe y yo lo atacaremos de manera frontal, con algo de suerte Gasper-kun lo inmovilizara lo suficiente para que no quede nada de ese tipo.

Kiba: Entonces para que me ocupabas a mí.

Blaise: Tu me habías explicado que puedes hacer muchas espadas en el suelo, pues en caso de que nuestros tres ataques no sean suficiente tú harás muchas espadas en el suelo donde el se encuentra y lo empalaras completamente.

Xenovia: Entonces nosotros seremos el apoyo en caso de que algo salga mal ¿no?

Blaise: Si ya lo había explicado, según la Ley de Murphy siempre hay que considerar lo peor así que si nuestros ataques fallan ustedes tendrán permiso de atacar a discreción.

Luego de esto los chicos van a sus habitaciones e Issei esta con Rias y Asia en su habitación.

Issei: Creo que si ese es el plan entonces debo ascender a alfil.

Rias se abraza a Issei.

Rias: Lo veremos llegado el momento Isse ahora no pienses en eso.

Ella se acerca y lo besa.

Asia: Muah! Yo también quiero un beso de Isse.

La rubia decidida le besa en los labios.

Issei quien no se había acostumbrado a las ahora mas comunes peleas de Así y Rias por Issei veía confundido a las chicas.

Rias: Issei es mi novio Asia tu ni nadie lo puede besar solo yo.

Asia: Yo también amo a Issei, no es justo que Rias Onee-sama se lo quede todo para ella.

Mientras ellas discutían Issei siente por detrás una sensación de suavidad y una voz ya conocida.

Akeno: Ara, ara Isse por que no las dejas aquí a ellas discutiendo y te vas conmigo a mi habitación, Yo siempre estoy muy sola, tal vez Isse me haga sentir mas acompañada. Además podemos…

Ella se acerca más al oído de Issei y le dice varias cosas muy sucias.

Inmediatamente a Issei se le viene la sangre a la nariz, pero en eso Asia y Rias ya habían notado la presencia de Akeno quien aunque Issei no lo había notado se encontraba con un traje de cosplay de ninja muy, muy, muy sexy.

Rias: Hazme el favor de soltar a mi Isse.

Akeno: Ara, ara Rias ya te he dicho que compartas más a Isse.

Por donde quiera que se viera las dos onee-samas del grupo Gremory iban a terminar armando una gran pelea, así que Issei decide hacer lo que siempre hace en esos momentos.

Issei: (Para si mismo) Creo que me iré a dar un baño.

Por otra parte Blaise se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Circe.

Blaise: ¿Por qué?

Circe: Por qué ¿Qué?

Blaise: Por que me salvaste, el ataque iba para mi y yo…

Circe: Oye, oye tu dijiste que lo lamentabas, eso es cosas del pasado.

Blaise: Pero no entiendo, por que perdonas tan fácilmente a alguien que te intento asesinar.

Circe: ¿Es la primera vez que atacas a alguien sin que te ataquen? ¿Verdad?

Blaise: No.

Circe: ¿De veras?

Blaise: Antes de volverme un santo yo era un estudiante normal, aunque siempre tenía buenas notas buscaba pelea sin razón alguna.

Circe: Creí que habías perdido la memoria.

Blaise: Con todo respecto a se un santo sí, de mi vida pasada no.

Circe: Eso es horrible ¿no?

Blaise: Ni que lo digas.

Circe: ¿Hace cuanto que eres un santo?

Blaise: Los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi vida pasada son de hace 3 años.

Circe: Tuviste que ser muy bueno, mi maestra y antecesora me conto que algunos santos duran muchos años en conseguir la suya.

Blaise se queda hablando con Circe algún rato mas hasta que se fue a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes…

Al día siguiente en la noche…

Blaise y Circe se encontraban en un claro del bosque de la escuela cuando una neblina los rodea y el aparece.

Bhavani estaba ahí con su armadura de color rosa oscuro, señal de que es un espectro.

Bhavani: Bien veamos si ahora es más divertido matarlos a ambos.

En eso un aura negra rodea a Bhavani y este no se puede mover.

Ninivsquir: ¿Qué demonios?

En eso Issei con su armadura en balance breaker del alfil sale por detrás de Bhavani y usa los dos cañones en sus hombros.

Issei: DRAGÓN SHOT!

Tanto Circe como Blaise sueltan sus ataques.

Blaise: LAS ALAS DEL FÉNIX NEGRO SE ELEVAN AL CIELO!

Circe: DANZA DEL PAVO REAL!

Los tres ataques causan una gran explosión y una nube de polvo se levanta pero cuando se dispersa…

Blaise: No puede ser.

Bhavani seguía allí sin un rasguño.

Entonces una gran cantidad de espadas salen del suelo y entonces…

Bhavani: ¿Están bromeando conmigo verdad?

Las puntas de las espadas se habían roto al chocar contra el cuerpo de Bhavani.

Entonces las demás atacan a discreción el plan había fallado esto se había convertido en una batalla campal entre el Grupo Gremory con Circe en contra deBhavani.

Luego de una serie de ataques fallidos estos se agrupan.

Bhavani: Creí que me iban a entretener mas, sobre todo por que ya sabía lo de la trampa. Bueno tomen esto CORTE DEMONIACO DE LAS MIL CUCHILLAS!

El ataque iba directo hacia los chicos, pero Blaise se interpone entre ellos y el ataque el cual era un gran remolino negro compuesto de espadas impacta de lleno en el.

Blaise: Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggg!

La armadura negra de Blaise se rompe en pedazos y este cae al suelo total y absolutamente destrozado.

Los demás chicos atacan a Bhavani, mientras Blaise se encontraba herido en el suelo y en su mente…

Se encontraba recordando lo que hablo con Circe ayer.

Circe: Muchos santos duran años en obtener sus armaduras.

Blaise: Pues yo creo que no soy lo suficiente mente bueno.

Circe: No, eso no es cierto, si es por lo de hoy yo apenas pude ver el ataque de ese tipo.

Blaise: En serio.

Circe: Si, nos queda mucho por aprender, mi maestra me dijo que había algo llamado 7mo sentido y este se logra cuando apartas el resto de tus sentidos y solo dependes de tu cosmos.

Blaise: Eso es una locura.

Circe sonríe.

Circe: Si yo también lo pensé…

En ese momento el se levanta y se va…

La escena termina y el se encuentra en algún lugar de su mente…

Blaise: Si tan solo eso fuera cierto.

En eso una voz le responde.

Voz: Lo es

Blaise: Pero ¿como lo hago?

Voz: Solo debes pensar que es importante para ti, más exactamente algo que proteger.

Blaise: ¿Algo que proteger?

Voz: Si.

En eso una copia de el aparece.

Blaise 2: ¿Que quieres proteger?

Blaise: No lo se.

Blaise: Necesitas ser honesto contigo mismo.

En eso el Blaise de la mente se ve encerrado en un espejo y sigue hablando.

Blaise 2: Debes despejar todas tus dudas y ser mas honesto contigo mismo.

En eso el Blaise del espejo desaparece y aparecen los chicos del Club de Ocultismo y Circe en el suelo inconscientes en el suelo y con un Bhavani campante en medio de ellos.

Blaise: Ellos son ahora mi familia y ella yo por alguna razón quiero protegerla, se lo debo también.

El Blaise del espejo de nuevo aparece.

Blaise2: Entonces que esperas, si esto es lo mas valioso para ti entonces quema tu cosmos y elévalo tanto que ni los mismos dioses puedan competir contigo…

Mientras tanto Bhavani estaba con una gran sonrisa malvada, estaba seguro de su victoria.

Bhavani: Creo que he jugado lo suficiente con ustedes los acabare. VORAGINE DE…

Bhavani se ve interrumpido, Blaise era cubierto por enormes llamas, al dispersarse estas su armadura lo cubría de nuevo. Un gran poder surgía de el.

Bhavani: Tu se supone que estabas muerto, como puedes seguir de pie con esas heridas.

Blaise: Por que tengo algo que proteger.

Bhavani: PATRAÑAS! VORAGINE DE LAS MIL CUCHILLAS ARDIENTES!

Blaise: ARDE COSMOS! Toma mi técnica personal FENIX HELLFIRE!

Ninivsquir: Demonios ¿Cómo puedes tener un cosmos tan grande?

Blaise: Te lo dije, tengo algo que proteger. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

La vorágine de Bhavani es consumida por las llamas negras de Blaise y atraviesan, Ninivsquir sale volando mientras su armadura se hace pedazos.

Bhavani: Yo he perdido gugh!

Rápidamente la iris de sus ojos desaparecen y un gran charco de sangre sale de su cuerpo, estaba muerto.

Blaise: Bien, los he protegido.

En eso su armadura vuelve a ser un cristal y es te cae al suelo, no se había percatado pero tenía una gran cantidad de heridas profundas y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre…

Minutos después los demás vuelven en sí.

Circe quien se había recuperado primero tenía a Blaise en brazos.

Circe: No te mueras por favor (Llorando) Tu eres el único que queda como yo.

Blaise: Que luna más hermosa hace esta noche Jeje ¿no lo crees?

Rias y los demás veían la escena.

Rias: Asia por favor.

Blaise: Estoy algo cansado creo que me dormiré.

Diciendo esto cierra sus ojos.

Para fortuna de él Asia llego y lo curó, aunque este no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Luego de eso Rias le insistió a Circe en que se quedase a vivir en la residencia Hyoudou.

Rias: Por favor quédate, también puedes asistir a la Academia Kuoh con nosotros.

Circe al principio dudo, pero luego dijo…

Circe: ¿Por que no? Me encantaría.

Rias: Y se que también a Blaise le encantaría.

Las dos chicas se ríen.

A los días Blaise estaba en la entrada de la escuela hablando consigo mismo.

Blaise: Ikki-sensei se que no lo he decepcionado.

Circe: Hey Blaise espérame.

Blaise: Lo se, perdóname.

Circe: Que tienes has andado muy raro todo el camino hasta aquí ¿estas enfermo?

Blaise mueve la cabeza en negativa entonces Circe con una sonrisa le extiende la mano, este la agarra y piensa para si mismo.

Blaise: Y lo mejor es que he encontrado algo valioso que proteger.

**No se termina aquí así que tranquilos**, **Falta mucha historia para concluir, ¿como que? No se, si les cuento se perdería la sorpresa, aunque ya no van a haber mas personajes nuevos si deben saber que hay muchos villanos por ahí esperando y por supuesto ecchi, si no ¿que sentido tendría?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Highschool dxd La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**La vuelta.**

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde el ataque de Bhavani de Kali, Blaise e Issei se habían ido a entrenar al inframundo con Azazel desde hacía un mes y las chicas esperaban su regresó, nos encontramos a las chicas muy tranquilas en la sala del club y una Circe muy aburrida.

Circe: (suspiro) No ha habido señal de los chicos desde que se fueron al menos ese idiota podría llamar.

Rías: Ya, ya no seas tan dura con el, conociendo a Azazel-sensei los tiene en un entrenamiento muy intenso.

Circe: Espero que si, no puedo permitir que el se quede atrás mío, Blaise fue el primero en despertar el 7mo sentido y aun así la armadura de oro que lleva consigo no le obedece en cambio la que me dio Azazel yo la pude usar sin ningún problema desde un principio.

Rías: Y gracias a eso fue que se fueron los dos tranquilos…

Hace un mes…

Sala del Club de Ocultismo…

Azazel: ¿Que les parece mi idea?

Blaise: Me niego rotundamente, si atacan los espectros mientras no estamos ni Issei ni yo nos lo perdonaremos.

Azazel: Bueno por eso traje esto.

Con una sonrisa Azazel saca un cristal dorado y se lo entrega a Circe.

Azazel: Tengo entendido que naciste el 1ero de Marzo.

Circe: Si ¿por?

Azazel: Esta es la armadura dorada de piscis, en Grimori teníamos esta armadura, estábamos tratando de hacer iguales, pero sin el poder de sus constelaciones guardianas… (Suspira) En fin creo que te será más útil a ti, después de todo, tu armadura ya esta muy dañada y necesita sangre de otros santos para ser reparada, así que…

Circe: Esta muerta, lo sé.

Circe toma el cristal e inmediatamente un brillo dorado la rodea y al dispersarse una armadura dorada cubre su cuerpo.

La armadura la cual la componía el peto con partes en dorado y un dorado más oscuro el algunas partes, las protecciones en los brazos se ajustaban perfectamente a sus brazos, las hombreras eran anchas pero no desproporcionadas, un casco completo con algunos detalles que salían del mismo que parecían unas aletas, las protecciones de las piernas eran finas y se ajustaban a las magnificas piernas de la chica y por supuesto no podía faltar la falda señal de que era un santo femenino.

Blaise: Vaya ahora me hiciste sentir mal Circe.

Azazel: Bien Circe ahora es una santo de oro, creo que ahora si podrán ir tranquilos conmigo.

Issei y Blaise se marchan con su sensei sin discutir, por lo menos con una santo de oro se sentían más tranquilos al irse.

Azazel: Deben saber que no son los únicos que irán a entrenar.

Issei: ¿Quién mas ira?

Azazel: Valí y Sairaorg.

Blaise: ¿Quienes son esos?

Azazel: Valí el actual Harkuyuukou e hijo del viejo Lucifer y Sairaorg es el heredero de la casa Bael y también poseedor del único Longino con vida propia el León de Nemea.

Issei: ¿Pero por que vienen con nosotros?

Azazel: Ustedes cuatro son los demonios jóvenes más poderosos y aunque Valí es un terrorista este también ha sido atacado por los perros de Hades.

Los tres quienes iban en auto llegaron a la estación de trenes y luego usaron el compartimento secreto para usar el tren e ir al inframundo.

Issei: ¿Yo creía que este tren solo se dirigía hacia territorio Gremory?

Azazel: Así es ahí es donde entrenarán.

Issei: ¿Usted no nos entrenará Azazel- sensei?

Azazel: No lo hará alguien que tiene mas experiencia combatiendo espectros que yo.

Blaise: ¿Ese podría ser?

Azazel: Fue un santo de oro que fue angelizado.

Blaise se decepciona, es más que obvio que con lo que ha recordado sabía que su sensei Ikki de Fénix nunca por lo más sagrado sería angelizado.

Luego de eso el tren llegó a territorio Gremory y son recibidos por Sirzechs Lucifer.

Sirzechs: Hola Isse-kun, Azazel y hola creo que tu eres Blaise-kun, eres en el que mi hermana uso sus piezas malignas de emergencia, un gusto conocerte.

Blaise: Un gusto también Sirzechs-sama.

En eso un circulo mágico aparece y de el sale una mujer con traje de sirvienta y pelo plateado, ella respondía al nombre del Grafya Lucifudge.

Grafya: Ha pasado tiempo, por favor será mejor que nos dirijamos al castillo para no hacer esperar a nuestros invitados.

En eso Grafya hace aparecer un gran círculo mágico en el cual todos fueron transportados hacia el castillo Gremory.

La que los recibe es Venelana una mujer de grandes pechos y un gran parecido con Rias.

Venelana: ¿Isse como has estado?, ¿Por que tu y Rias no nos visitan mas a menudo?

Ante tales preguntas Issei se empieza a sentir mas agobiado pero de repente, Venelana nota al chico que se encontraba con ellos.

Venelana: Tú debes ser Blaise-kun, yo soy la madre de Rias, Venelana Gremory.

Inmediatamente el chico se pone tenso y hace una reverencia muy exagerada.

Blaise: Es un honor conocerla.

Venelana: Vamos, vamos no es necesario tanto formalismo, esta es tu casa después de todo.

En eso un hombre de pelo tan rojo como el de Sirzechs baja por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo.

Lord: Hola Issei, ¿como te ha ido?

En eso Issei se pone rígido, y hace una reverencia aun mas exagerada.

Issei: ¡MUY BIEN SEÑOR! ¡GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR!

Lord: Ya te dije que me dijera Otou-san.

En eso Lord nota a Blaise.

Lord: Tu debes ser Blaise-kun, se de buena fuente que eres uno de los pocos santos que quedan, me interesa mucho tu habilidad.

¿?: Pues yo debo decir que no es la gran cosa.

En eso un joven rubio baja por las escaleras, llevaba una armadura dorada, su peto hacía una V y su cabello rubio que llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, en uno de sus brazos portaba el casco de su armadura y por alguna razón Blaise sintió la necesidad de ponerse de rodillas.

Tras el venían dos jóvenes uno de pelo gris y vestido como delincuente y otro con ropa de nobel alto de pelo azabache, gran corpulencia y un aura amenazadora lo acompañaba seguido de un chico pequeño con una mascara del cual desprendía un enorme poder.

Valí: Llegas tarde Azazel.

Azazel: Vaya veo que sigues igual muchacho.

En eso Blaise se acerca al santo de oro.

Blaise: Disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿usted es?

¿?: Shaka, Shaka de Virgo, La carta de Rey de Michael-sama y tu debes ser Blaise, el Fénix negro.

Blaise: Pues creo que ya no lo soy, pocos días después de la pelea con Bhavani de Kali mi cristal se hizo polvo, la única que me queda es la otra armadura que parece ser una dorada pero no me responde por alguna razón Señor.

Shaka: ¿Me dejas verla?

Blaise: Si claro Señor.

Le extiende el cristal a Shaka.

Shaka aun con los ojos cerrados la examina.

Shaka: ¿Cuando naciste?

Blaise: 20 de Junio Señor.

Shaka: Michael-sama me dio esta armadura ¿te importa si te la cambio por esta?

Blaise: ¡En lo absoluto señor!

Blaise toma el cristal dorado en forma de ovalo.

En un instante Blaise se ve rodeado de un destello dorado y al dispersarse una armadura dorada le cubre. (Como la que usaban Kanon y Saga).

Shaka: Bien, como lo sospeche tenias la armadura equivocada, un santo solo puede usar una armadura según su signo del zodiaco, tu eras géminis, pero tenías la armadura de capricornio.

Blaise: Ya veo.

Shaka: Ahora debes de entrenar aun más duro, como santo de oro debes saber que tu poder no solo vendrá de la armadura, si no también de tu cosmos ¿entiendes?

Blaise: Si, me volveré aun mas fuerte para proteger a los inocente.

Shaka: Bien con eso aclarado, ustedes tres (señala a Valí, Sairaorg e Issei) y Blaise síganme, el entrenamiento comienza ahora…

El presente…

Montañas en el terreno Gremory…

Cinco poderes enormes colisionaban, Shaka y sus pupilos tenían una fiera batalla, hasta que…

Shaka: Bien es suficiente, ya se hace tarde acamparemos y mañana volveremos por donde vinimos.

El hombre que no usaba su armadura al igual que Blaise para no dañarla se sienta en un tronco y se pone en pose de meditación, Blaise y los demás se sientan completando un círculo. Entonces Blaise habla.

Blaise: Shaka-sensei, Señor, hay algo que he querido preguntarle.

Shaka: Despejar las dudas en la mente de un caballero es primordial, adelante hazla.

Blaise: ¿Como sobrevivió usted?

Shaka: Mi alma y cuerpo junto con otros dos caballeros dorados fueron dejados en una prisión creadas por los dioses, cuando se estableció la alianza entre el Olimpo y las tres grandes facciones el cielo pidió clemencia para nosotros y luego fuimos angelizados, yo soy sirviente de Michael-sama mientras que los otros dos son sirvientes de Rafael y Gabriel respectivamente.

Blaise: Ya veo.

En eso Issei habla con Shaka.

Issei: Entiendo que usted quiera entrenar a Blaise, pero ¿Por qué nosotros?

Shaka: En estos momentos son los más poderosos entre las tres grandes facciones, además sus longinos son armaduras en su estado de Balance Breaker, aunque son diferentes a las armaduras de los santos de Athena estas también se ven sujetas al aura del usuario, todo lo que hemos hecho desde la meditación hasta los combates han sido no solo para ayudarlos a ustedes si no para ayudarme a mi también, cada uno de nosotros ahora es mucho mas fuerte que los caballeros dorados…

Al día siguiente…

Academia Kuoh…

Era ya de noche y algunas las chicas del Club de Ocultismo, Kiba y Gasper estaban reunidos como siempre cuando de pronto sienten una presencia siniestra acercándose y para su horror, un espectro.

Era Fabio de demonio Farfarello, de la estrella terrestre de la desesperación, tenía una armadura color azul marino, con algunos detalles en azul claro y azul cielo, su casco tenía unos cuernos que salían de su cabeza y de más abajo dos colmillos, sus hombreras parecían alas y por el casco no podía distinguir bien la cara.

Fabio: Vengo aquí a llevarme a los miembros del Grupo Gremory por orden del señor Hades.

Para mala suerte de los chicos del Club de Ocultismo Circe se había ido temprano junto con Rias por que los chicos llegarían hoy.

Rápidamente se ponen en posición de combate, pero el espectro es muy superior, además de que traía consigo a espectros de poca monta de armaduras negras y guadañas equipadas.

Akeno: Ara, ara, este tipo es muy rápido.

Kiba: Así es, no lo puedo ni tocar.

Todo pintaba mal para los demonios hasta que…

Fabio: ¿Que son estas dos presencias tan enormes?

Issei: ¡DISPARO DRACONICO CARMESI!

Una gran explosión de color carmesí se lleva a todos los espectros con guadañas restantes, de seguido aparece un joven de pelo castaño en una armadura roja.

Asia: Muah! Isse llegas tarde.

Issei: Vinimos lo mas rápido posible después de pasar por casa y no verlas ahí vinimos a buscarla.

Koneko: ¿Vinimos?

En eso otro castaño pero este de facciones mas severas aparece, llevaba ropa normal pero desprendía un poder tan grande que Fabio se quedo sin palabras.

Blaise: Como te atreves a atacar a mi familia.

El chico incrementa su poder y un aura dorada le rodea.

Blaise: ¡TOMA! ¡HACIA OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Entonces un portal inter dimensional se abre y se traga al espectro restante.

Fabio: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Issei: ¿A donde lo enviaste?

Blaise: A la brecha que hay entre este mundo y el inframundo.

Issei: Lo enviaste a la brecha dimensional pobre.

Luego de eso los chicos regresan a casa y tienen un festín para celebrar.

Circe: Oye me contaron que ya eres un santo de oro.

Blaise: Así es y eso no es todo el que nos entreno fue uno de los sobrevivientes, me dijo que hay tres santos de oro mas al servicio del cielo.

Circe: Ya veo.

Blaise: ¿Oye quieres ver algo divertido?

Circe: Si ¿por que no?

Blaise: ¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!

Un rayo atraviesa a Issei por la cabeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Blaise le dice algo a los oídos a Issei y este sube las escaleras.

Blaise y Circe suben hasta la habitación de Issei.

Rias: ¡Isse! Bajo en un segundo…

Rias: ¿Isse que haces?

Circe: ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?

Blaise: Que no se liberaría hasta que tomara la virginidad de una mujer.

Circe: Se te esta pegando lo pervertido de el ¿sabes?

Los dos se ríen en el pasillo a carcajadas.

Rias: Isse no toques ahí… Espera, así que…

Poco después la sonrisa se borra de la cara de ambos al ver a una Rias sumamente enfadada.

Rias: ¡QUITALE INMEDIATAMENTE ESE HECHIZO O LO QUE SEA A ISSE BLAISE!

Blaise: Esta bien, esta bien pero no deberías enojarte te estoy haciendo un favor.

Rias: ¡AHORA SI TE LA GANASTE!

Rias estaba por hacer uso del poder de la destrucción cuando…

Issei sale de la habitación y se mete en una al fondo del pasillo.

Todos escuchan atentamente.

Akeno: Ara, ara Isse que intentas hacerme… Isse quiere convertirme en mujer, yo no tengo problema.

En eso Rias agarra por el cuello a Blaise.

Rias: Ve y quítale ese hechizo o lo que sea.

Blaise: No puedo.

Rias: ¿Por qué? Seriamente enojada.

Blaise: El efecto del Satán Imperial solo se pasara hasta que el afectado cumpla la misión que se le encomendó.

Rias: ¿Y cual fue?

Blaise: Tomar la virginidad de una mujer de pechos grandes. (se le hace una sonrisa sínica en la cara).

Rias: ¡QUEEEE!

Rias sale corriendo.

Rias: ¡Isse no! Toma la mía no tienes por que ir con Akeno.

Circe: ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste?

Blaise: Nah, se le pasara en media hora más.

Los dos se miran y se ríen a carcajadas.

Blaise: Quieres que lo pruebe contigo.

La rubia se sonroja, algo apenada habla.

Circe: No creo que haya la necesidad.

Entonces los dos se ponen de pie y con cuidado se van a la habitación de Blaise…

**Bien hasta aquí este cap., dejen comentarios para ver que les pareció**


	7. Chapter 7

**Highschool dxd La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Un hombre de records.**

Tun, tun, tun.

Akeno tocaba la puerta de Blaise a quien se le hacía tarde para la escuela y como era costumbre ella se encargaba de levantar a los demás, pero por alguna razón, Circe respondía en su habitación y Blaise no respondía en la suya.

Akeno: Ara, ara ¡Blaise-kun despierta!

Para sorpresa de la chica de cola de caballo quien le responde no es Blaise.

Circe: (bostezando) Akeno-chan, ya me voy a despertar.

Entonces Akeno abre la puerta y encuentra una escena que si bien no la impacta la hace sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Circe se encontraba apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, con sus pechos que no tenían nada que envidiar a las otras al descubierto, aun soñolienta y con un Blaise totalmente sonriente aun en sus sueños.

Akeno: Ara, ara, no debí despertarlos, la verdad no sabía…

Entonces Blaise se despierta…

Blaise: Circe ¿Qué pasa por que tanto ruido ya es hora de ir a la escuela?

Entonces Blaise deja su torso al descubierto dejando ver su musculatura.

Blaise: ¿Akeno-sempai?

Akeno: (Se ríe pícaramente) Ara, ara Blaise-kun, Circe ya es hora de levantarse, deben ir a la escuela sin importar lo poco que durmieron.

Los chicos se sonrojan confirmando las sospechas de Akeno.

En eso llega Rias.

Rias: Oye Akeno ¿ya están todos despiertos?

Akeno: (Se vuelve a reír) Si y mira que forma de despertar.

En eso Rias ve hacia adentro de la habitación sonrojándose levemente pero aguantando las ganas de reír.

Rias: Blaise-kun, Circe-chan debemos de hablar después (suelta una leve risita).

Luego de eso todos desayunan en el comedor de la residencia Hyoudou…

Cuando finalmente llegan Circe y Blaise el ambiente se vuelve incomodo, había una combinación de silencio sepulcral y miradas examinadoras.

Blaise le ofrece una silla a Circe y este se siente a la par…

Todos los volvían a ver y susurraban los unos a los otros, incluso los padres de Issei estaban hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

El camino hacía la escuela fue algo mas tranquilo, y eso se debía a que Blaise iba hablando con Circe mientras esta le abrazaba el brazo.

Circe: Que mala forma de decirles.

Blaise: Ya se les pasara apuesto a que fue igual cuando Issei y Rias… Bueno, tú sabes. (Se sonroja)

Circe: No lo creó, las chicas conversamos entre nosotras y Rias me dijo que…

Blaise: ¡QUE!

Circe: No lo grites, además si le dices a alguien que Issei no la ha tocado eres hombre muerto.

Blaise: Issei, en verdad me decepcionas.

El chico para de caminar y baja la cabeza.

Circe: Eres un exagerado, recuerda que Rias no es la única que se enamoro de el.

Blaise: Eso es peor aún.

Circe: ¿Por qué?

Blaise: Por que con un montón de mujeres hermosas y que no lo haya hecho con una… la verdad no se que decir.

Circe: ¿Por que asumes que no lo ha hecho con ninguna?

Blaise: Es lógico, Rias es su novia ¿no? Entonces si no lo ha hecho con ella ¿como supones que tenga el valor de hacerlo con las demás?

Circe: Creo que es razonable.

Los chicos continúan caminado hacia la escuela…

En su salón Issei miraba para la ventana distraído, entonces llega Blaise…

Blaise: ¿Issei-kun?

Issei: Bla…Blaise.

Entonces Blaise le propina un tremendo golpe en la cara al chico.

Issei: ¿Que rayos te pasa?

Entonces el chico se sienta como si nada y habla con normalidad.

Blaise: Lo lamento tenía que hacerlo tenía mis razones.

Issei: ¿Como cuales?

Blaise: Después te cuento, si no esto podría llegar a oídos indiscretos.

Issei: ¿Oye que tal estuvo? ¿Que se siente?

Blaise: No te lo diré, si quieres saberlo debes hacerlo tu…

Issei: Oh por favor, eres un pesado.

Blaise: No, solo trato de ayudarte.

Issei: No te entiendo.

Luego en el almuerzo los dos van caminando solos al edificio de la vieja escuela.

Issei tenía un morete enorme en su barbilla producto del golpe que le dio Issei, además aun le dolía.

Issei: Mierda, como duele. Ahora si me dirás por que me pegaste.

En eso Blaise para de repente y le habla.

Blaise: ¿Por que no lo has hecho todavía?

Issei: ¿Hacer que?

Blaise: ¿Como que hacer que? El amor idiota, conviviendo por tanto tiempo con hermosas mujeres y que no lo hayas hecho, pero la verdad es que eres una vergüenza para todos los adolecentes entre los 15 y 18 años.

Issei: Bueno es que no ha surgido la oportunidad.

Blaise: Vamos solo tienes que ser espontaneo.

Issei: ¿En serio?

Blaise: Si llevar a la mujer que amas a la cama no es tan difícil, si ella en verdad lo quiere no habrá problemas.

Issei: Ya veo, entonces crees que Rias quiera…

Blaise: ¿Cuanto llevas con ella?

Issei: Como desde… Hace cinco meses.

Blaise: ¿Cuanto llevo yo con Circe?

Issei: Tienes razón.

Blaise: Ves, solo debes ser espontaneo, tal vez aprovechar una ocasión cuando estén solos o algo así.

En eso una rubia de ojos azules llega a donde ellos.

Circe: No les des consejos tan malos.

Blaise: Cariño, a que te refieres.

Circe: No basta con se espontaneo, debes de seducirla.

Issei: En serio ¿Cómo?

Circe: Bueno una chica no se resiste a los detalles, pequeñas cosas pero que sean románticas.

Issei: Entonces Blaise-kun hizo ese tipo de cosas por ti antes de irnos a entrenar.

Circe ladea su cabeza y dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Circe: Pues si.

Issei: Ya veo, entonces intentare eso.

Luego los tres caminan hasta llegar al salón del Club.

Rias: Blaise-kun te estábamos esperando.

Blaise: ¿Y eso por?

Rias: Bueno Onii-sama tiene un mensaje que darles.

En eso vuelven a ver un círculo mágico en el cual aparecía un Sirzechs muy sonriente.

Sirzechs: Blaise-kun, me siento muy feliz de informar que a partir de hoy serás un demonio de clase alta.

Blaise: He, ¿eso por que?

Sirzechs: Bien lo hablamos con el consejo y decidimos que mi querida hermana no puede tener 16 piezas de peón, así que como tú no eres conocido en el inframundo decidimos darte el rango, bien se que eres mas que capaz de llevar esa responsabilidad contigo.

Blaise: ¿Responsabilidad?

Sirzechs: Rias ¿me harías el favor?

Entonces Rias le da al chico una caja y al abrirla este ve asombrado, su propio equipo de piezas malignas.

Sirzechs: Estas te servirán para tener tu propio equipo de sirvientes.

Blaise: Yo… No se que decir.

Issei: Que suerte la tuya Blaise, con ella podrás hacerte un harem de mujeres hermosas.

Blaise: (Babeando) Seeeee!

Entonces Circe le jala la oreja izquierda.

Circe: ¿Que decías cariño?

Blaise: No que ya se a quien darle una de mis piezas.

Sirzechs: Una vez tratado este asunto me despido, hasta luego. O por cierto Blaise-kun es el primero que logra un ascenso a demonio de clase alta en tan poco tiempo, es un record en el inframundo.

Entonces Akeno dice algo en voz muy baja.

Akeno: Y también es el primero en sacudir una cama en la residencia Hyoudou, Isse y yo no nos podemos quedar atrás.

Entonces Rias que era la única lo suficiente mente cerca y la escucho.

Rias: (Enojada) Decías algo Akeno.

Akeno: Ara, ara lo que tú escuchaste Rias.

Luego de eso la reunión transcurrió con normalidad, al volver a casa…

Blaise y Circe caminaban con la chica yendo abrazada del brazo de Blaise.

Blaise: ¿Circe?

Circe: ¿Si Blaise?

Blaise: Sabes que te amo y confió en ti mas que nadie en el mundo así que…

Circe: ¿Si?

Blaise: Bueno yo pensaba que tu tal vez…

Circe: Cariño, somos novios, ya eso lo se muy bien.

Blaise: No, no es eso, es si tu querrías…

Circe empezó a imaginarse que tal vez el chico le iba a proponer matrimonio, aunque llevaban poco de estar juntos ella no dudaría en decir que si.

Circe: ¿Si?

Blaise: Ser mi reina.

Circe: ¿Perdón?

Blaise: El rey y la reina siempre deben de estar juntos y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú.

Entonces la chica es conmovida por las palabras del chico.

Blaise: Entendería si tu no quieres, pero…

Circe lo interrumpe dándole un dulce beso en la boca.

Circe: Si.

Esta lo vuelve a besar pero son interrumpidos por los demás.

Akeno: Ara, ara, que lindos, parecen una pareja de recién casados.

Asia: Pues yo creo que hacen una muy bonita pareja.

Irina: Voy a orar para que su relación prospere.

Xenovia: Sería mejor que se buscaran un cuarto ¿no lo creen?

Todos: ¡XENOVIA!

Xenovia: ¿Qué?

Ante la reacción de la chica todos empezaron a reír y entre sonrisas caminaron a su hogar…

**Bien hasta aquí este episodio, que les depara a nuestros demonios favoritos lo sabremos en e siguiente capitulo.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews para ver que les parece, si tienen sugerencias déjenlas también, ya que complacer a los lectores es un deber del escritor **


	8. Chapter 8

**Highschool DXD La amenaza de Hades**

**Capitulo 8**

**El Santuario.**

Nos encontramos en un avión privado del Clan Gremory, iban rumbo a Grecia todos los miembros del Club de Ocultismo…

Rias tenía a Issei arrecostado en su regazo.

Issei: Ahhh, esto es el paraíso.

Rias: (Sonríe) ¿Disfrutas estar en mi regazo Isse?

Issei: Por supuesto.

Por supuesto al ser un avión privado el lugar donde van los pasajeros es mucho mas lujoso que en los aviones normales, sus asientos estaban tapizados con cuero, el suelo era alfombrado, tenía un mini bar, varios televisores de plasma y varios asientos tan largos como sillones en los cuales cabían hasta tres personas.

En el asiento de en frente venían Blaise y Circe, La chica venía dormida en el hombro de Blaise.

Rias: Veo que ni dormida se despega de ti (Se ríe).

Blaise: Después de todo es mi reina debe ser así ¿no?

Rias: ¿Pero acaso Akeno anda así conmigo?

Blaise: Bueno aparte de ser mi reina Circe es mi novia (se sonroja), así que lo veo normal.

Rias: Ya veo.

Blaise: Bien ¿me vas a decir?

Rias: ¿Que cosa?

Blaise: Que al lugar al que vamos es El Santuario.

Rias: ¿Que como lo supiste?

Blaise: Digamos que…

Con su dedo pulgar señala al ángel caído Azazel quien había tomado una considerable cantidad de licor y se había dormido en la barra del mini bar.

Rias: Era una sorpresa, creí que les haría feliz.

Issei aun en los regazos irrumpe en la conversación.

Issei: ¿El Santuario? ¿Que es eso?

Rias: El Santuario es el lugar donde la diosa Athena y sus santos solían habitar desde la era del mito.

Issei: Ya veo, pero, quien lo ocupa ahora.

Blaise: Según lo que me ha contado Azazel, el nuevo caballero de Leo se ha hecho cargo del Santuario, pero ahora tiene algo que hacer y nosotros debemos cuidarlo.

Rias: Vaya ese sin vergüenza te conto todo, eso me sorprende.

Blaise: Si claro me lo conto (hace comillas con los dedos).

Issei: (Sonríe) Esa técnica es muy conveniente no lo crees.

Blaise: Por supuesto, aunque si el señor Shaka me viera seguro que me daría una buena reprimenda.

Issei: Ni que lo digas el es muy estricto.

Blaise: Aunque hay algo que todavía me pregunto.

Rias: ¿Qué es?

Blaise: Por que Michael me mintió acerca de que yo era el último santo.

En eso Irina quien recién despertaba le responde.

Irina: Tal vez es por que el cielo es un círculo muy cerrado, ni yo sabía que había más santos de Athena.

Blaise: Ya veo, tal vez por eso me borro la memoria.

Rias: ¿Por que lo dices?

Blaise: Por que ningún humano debe de ver el cielo, es más que lógico.

Rias: Pero… ¿los que mueren?  
Blaise: Es mas que obvio son juzgados por Hades.

Rias: ¿Tanto así?

Blaise: Así es, los que no cometieron crímenes son enviados a Los Campos Elíseos.

Rias: Y… ¿los que si los cometieron?

Blaise: Son enviados al reino de los muertos, donde Hades y sus huestes se encargan de vigilar las diferentes prisiones del lugar que ustedes conocen como infierno.

Issei: ¿Yo pensé que el inframundo era el infierno?

Blaise: Son mundos diferentes, al igual que el mundo humano, creo que estos se encuentran conectados por la brecha dimensional.

Issei: ¿Eso crees?

Blaise: Bueno son solo suposiciones mías (Se pasa la mano por detrás de la cabeza) con todo lo que he estado estudiando acerca de mitologías y eso Jaja.

Tanto Rias como Issei casi se van atrás al oír eso.

Issei: (Con gota en la cabeza) Bueno de seguro Rias sabe algo no.

Rias: Pues todo lo que dijo Blaise-kun es cierto, el Inframundo y el Infierno son lugares diferentes.

Issei: Ya veo.

Irina: Entonces que pasa con el paraíso en el cielo.

Blaise: Investigue acerca de eso y si los informes que leí no me fallan, El Paraíso se encuentra en el mismo lugar que Los Elíseos.

Irina: Eso quiere decir que…

Blaise: Que son lo mismo.

Rias: ¿Donde conseguiste esos informes?

Blaise de nuevo señala a Azazel.

Issei: Insisto en que esa técnica es muy útil.

Blaise: Si aunque si se usa al máximo puede llegar a freír el sistema nervioso.

Issei: Entonces también se puede usar en batalla.

Blaise: Por supuesto.

El resto del vuelo transcurrió sin ningún problema y cuando en Grecia era medio día…

Todos estaban encantados con la belleza de Athenas la capital del país Helénico.

Azazel: Bien chicos nos iremos en dos automóviles todo terreno.

Issei: ¿Por que simplemente no nos transportamos allí?

Blaise: No te puedes transportar al Santuario, es una medida de seguridad que esta desde la era del mito.

Issei: Ya veo.

Los chicos se fueron en los vehículos, eran muy espaciosos y uno era conducido por Azazel mientras que el otro por Rossweisse.

Al anochecer ya Issei estaba desesperado…

Issei: ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? Ya no siento mi trasero.

Muchos iban dormidos, hasta Blaise se había dormido, solo Rias, Issei y Rossweisse no se habían dormido, Rias no se dormía debido a que ella no puede dormir con ropa e Issei por que se había acostumbrado a dormir en los oppais de Rias.

Rossweisse: Creo que ya casi llegamos.

Los autos fueron hasta un lugar en el que el camino terminaba y luego siguieron por la montaña hasta que…

Los autos se detienen, y Azazel baja y despierta a los que iban dormidos en el auto de atrás y estos bajan.

Azazel: Los autos ya no pasan por este camino, debemos ir a pie.

Blaise: (Bostezando) Que lata, ya deseo llegar e ir a dormir.

Azazel: Recuerda que vamos a vigilar por dos semanas mientras el caballero de Leo no esta.

Blaise: Ya lo se, ya lo se.

Los chicos caminan y se adentran más y más en la montaña, de pronto los arboles dejan de aparecer y deja ver un valle, varias aldeas rodeaban un complejo de edificios estilo griego antiguo.

Caminaron un rato mas por la montaña…

Circe: Aguarden un momento.

Rias: Circe ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces la chica es rodeada por un brillo dorado y después se ve envuelta por su armadura dorada de piscis.

Circe: Creo que Blaise y yo debemos ponernos nuestra armadura, como debemos pasar por las aldeas cercanas antes de llegar creí que era buena idea.

Entonces otro resplandor dorado llama la atención y cuando este se dispersa deja ver a Blaise con su armadura de géminis.

Circe llega y se acerca a Blaise.

Circe: (Con voz seductora) Y yo decía que de negro te veías guapo.

Este nervioso se pasa la mano por detrás de la cabeza y se sonroja.

Blaise: Bueno, tú también te ves guapa de dorado.

Pasan por las aldeas llamando la atención de los aldeanos, sobre todo la pareja de santos de oro.

Aldeano 1: Miren son los santos de oro de piscis y géminis.

Aldeana 1: ¡Ahhhhhh! el santo de oro de géminis es tan guapo.

Blaise: Señoritas (levanta la mano y saluda).

Entonces Circe le agarra de la oreja.

Circe: Vamos, debemos llegar al santuario.

Blaise: Si cariño.

Los demás miran divertidos la escena.

Azazel: (Suspira) Uno de los santos mas poderosos que existen y no puede con una mujer.

Issei: Recuerda que también ella es una santo.

Luego de caminar dos horas al fin llegan al Santuario.

Muchos chicos que llevaban armadura de aprendiz llegan a recibirlos.

Aprendiz: Hola ustedes deben ser los que menciono el señor santo de Leo.

Blaise: No saben su nombre.

Aprendiz: No, el no es muy sociable.

Circe: Quien los cuida en estos momentos.

Aprendiz: El santo de bronce de Fénix.

Blaise: ¿En serio? ¿El? ¿Donde esta?

Entonces son atacados…

¿?: ¡AVE FÉNIX!

Entonces Blaise atrapa el ataque con una sola mano.

Entonces al dispersarse el resplandor llameante en naranja deja ver a un chico, mas joven que ellos de unos trece años, pelo naranja zanahoria y ojos verdes.

Chico: ¿Que demonios?

Blaise: Si intentabas probar si podías herir a un santo de oro con ese cosmos pues déjame decirte que no podrás tú niño…

Chico: No soy ningún niño, soy Yota el Fénix.

Blaise: Esa es la armadura de Ikki-sensei ¿donde esta el?

Yota: No lo se, el me dio esta armadura luego de entrenarme durante tres años y me dijo que viniera al Santuario poco antes de irse, después de que llegue solo encontré al santo de Leo y los aprendices de santo.

Blaise: Debo decirte que lo que hizo el santo de Leo fue una irresponsabilidad, dejarte a ti a cargo del Santuario… No me tomes a mal pero un ataque serio de los espectros hubiera si su fin.

Yota: se deprime al escuchar estas palabras.

Blaise: Oye, oye no debes de ponerte así, ¿que te parece si aprovechamos estas dos semanas y te enseño algunos trucos?

Yota: En serio tu…

Blaise: (Sonríe) Blaise, Blaise de géminis.

Yota: ¿Tu eres el chico del cual me había hablado el Ikki sensei? Perdón, perdón no tenía idea sempai.

Blaise: Vamos, vamos.

Entonces Blaise siente una presencia gigante acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban.

¿?: Jajajajajaja, ya se me hacia, he venido a acabar con ustedes y con el santuario.

Entonces aparece un hombre con una sapuri morado oscuro, en su espalda tenía unas alas negras, era un tipo alto con cabello negro y ojos cafés, sin vida y con ganas de asesinar.

Aiakos: Soy Aiakos de Garuda de la estrella celeste de la valentía y vengo a destruirlos santos de oro.

Entonces Blaise da un paso al frente.

Blaise: Al fin se dignan a aparecer los tres jueces del infierno.

Aiakos: O el nuevo santo de géminis, estoy mas que ansioso.

Blaise: Antes de enfrentarme debes saber que… Todos los espectros son…

Aiakos: ¿Somos que?

Blaise: Mis perras….

Bueno hasta aquí este episodio, al fin apareció uno de los jueces del infierno, ¿que pasara? Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor dejen sus reviews y también sugerencias.


	9. Chapter 9

Highschool DxD La amenaza de Hades.

Capitulo 8.

La sangre que corre por sus venas.

Aiakos había llegado al Santuario con el objetivo de matar a todos en el y ponerle fin al Santuario, entonces un decidido y confiado Blaise decide encararlo.

Aiakos: ¿Los espectros somos que?

Blaise: Mis perras.

Aiakos: ¡Que!

Entonces Circe se acerca por detrás y le propina un tremendo golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza.

Blaise: ¡Ay! ¿Por que fue eso?

Circe: Debes comportarte con dignidad, no le estas dando un buen ejemplo a los aprendices aquí presentes ¿sabes?

Blaise: Pero es verdad ¿Issei-kun me harías el favor de explicar el concepto de perra?

Issei: Con gusto, Perra…

Issei: Dícese de la persona que entre mas mal la trates vuelve por mas por que le gusta.

Blaise: ¿Y que hacen los espectros conmigo?

Issei: Los matas y vienen más.

Blaise: ¿Vez?

Circe: ¿Contigo no hay remedio verdad? Aun así no te confíes, el no es uno de los tres jueces del infierno por nada.

Blaise: Ya lo sé, Ya lo sé, pero esta batalla la ganare en treinta segundos.

Aiakos: INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVEZ TOMA ESTO, ¡ILUSION GALÁC!… ¡QUE!

Todos miraban asombrados, Blaise estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Aiakos con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

Blaise: (Suelta una risa con desprecio) Que decepción, espero que los otros me den mas competencia.

Entonces usando su mano izquierda lo atraviesa de lado a lado, Aiakos escupe sangre y Blaise se acerca al oído y le dice algo a Aiakos.

Blaise: Antes de que el envié tu alma al infierno, dile a tu señor Hades que disfrutare mucho el decapitarlo.

Entonces Aiakos aterrado se hace hacia atrás y mal herido se pone a volar, pero Blaise es demasiado rápido, el ya había sacado sus alas de demonio e intercepto a Aiakos.

Aiakos: Tu, tu eres… ¿Cómo?

Blaise: Así es soy un demonio, desde la era del mito los demonios han sido los encargados de asesinar a los dioses que tratan de perjudicar a la tierra y a los humanos.

Aiakos: No es imposible, Athena jamás admitiría…

Blaise: Athena no esta aquí, ella esta sellada en lo profundo del Tártaro.

Aiakos veía horrorizado las alas demoniacas de Blaise, ante la luna a contra luz su imagen era horripilante para el, era un monstruo con armadura dorada.

Blaise: ¡BIEN YOTA!

Entonces el peli naranja vuelve a ver al cielo y le responde a su sempai.

Yota: ¿Si Blaise sempai?

Blaise: ¡MIRA BIEN ESTA TECNICA! ¡LAS ALAS DEL FÉNIX SE ELEVAN AL CIELO!

Una llamarada enorme de fuego traga por completo a Aiakos y le incinera su armadura haciéndola pedazos.

Blaise: Te lo dije son mis perras.

Aiakos: Co… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? (Vomita mas sangre).

El espectro muere después de pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

Entonces Blaise vuelve a ver a los presentes que miraban anonadados al santo de oro.

Blaise: Que, nunca han visto a un santo darle una paliza a un espectro.

A todos se les dibuja una gota en la cabeza, sin duda era irónico que se comportara así.

Entonces una voz conocida se dirige a ellos.

Shaka: ¿Bien creo que no desperdicie mi tiempo entrenándote?

Blaise: Señor Shaka ¿que lo trae por aquí?

Shaka: He venido por que tengo un asunto que tratar con el Clan Gremory y también a tratar de convencerte de que te quedes en el Santuario.

Blaise: Se que es grosero de mi parte, pero será mejor que ni intente convencerme señor.

Shaka: Sabía que dirías eso, así que dejando eso de lado, tengo que hablar con los demás demonios, es algo que no te interesa, así que puedes irte y descansar, los demás vengan conmigo.

Blaise: ¿Por que yo no puedo ir?

Shaka: ¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?

Blaise: No señor para nada, descansar dijo… ahí voy.

Entonces Blaise se va como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entonces todos los demás demonios e inclusive Circe van con Shaka hasta un salón algo pequeño, ahí les pide que tome asiento y una vez acomodados.

Shaka: Bien, lo que tengo que discutir con ustedes es acerca de Blaise.

Circe: ¿Blaise? ¿Que pasa con el?

Shaka: El cielo realizo ciertas averiguaciones, luego de que este se fuera.

Circe: ¿Y?

Shaka: En la era del mito, luego de que los titanes fueran vencidos, poco después Zeus creo a los humanos, entonces el espíritu sellado del Titán Cronos tomo forma humana y en el mundo humano concibió hijos con mujeres humanas.

Issei: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Blaise?

Shaka: Cronos originalmente hizo esto para crear nuevos dioses y que vengaran su muerte, pero sus creaciones por así decirlo le tuvieron miedo a los dioses del Olimpo y no hicieron lo querían sus padres, conforme pasaron las generaciones esta sangre de Cronos se fue diluyendo hasta que solo quedara un pequeño rastro en ciertos individuos con características especiales, pero al pasar las generaciones estos fueron desapareciendo y actualmente solo queda uno de ellos.

Rias: Blaise-kun ¿No es así?

Shaka: Como se dieron cuenta el venció a uno de los tres jueces del infierno sin ningún problema y eso se debe a que al convertirse en un demonio a su servicio señorita Gremory la sangre de Cronos en el de alguna manera despertó.

Circe: ¿Entonces el es?

Shaka: No se podría decir que es un dios o un titán, ni tampoco un semi-dios o un semi-titán, pero si tal vez el único que pueda vencer a Hades.

Kiba: ¿Entonces el solo es un demonio con un poder desconocido?

Shaka: Eso es lo que creo, aunque en ciertas circunstancia podrían manifestarse aun mas, no sabemos cuales son.

Circe: ¿Y es peligroso?

Shaka: No, al ser la sangre de tantas generaciones para acá no representa ningún problema para el ni un peligro para los demás.

Circe suspira aliviada, era cierto, desde hacia tiempo ella venía viendo que el poder de su novio era anormal, pero no se esperaba a un descendiente de los titanes.

Shaka: De todos modos, la razón por la cual se ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora se debe a su anormal cantidad de cosmos.

Koneko: Eso es verdad, el poder en el es tan denso que se podría oler a kilómetros de distancia…

Luego de la reunión los demás se fueron a dormir, Circe y Blaise tomaron su sitio en las 12 casas, la tercera casa la de géminis y la duodécima casa la de piscis.

Al día siguiente…

Un chico aprendiz de caballero llega muy agitado a la casa de géminis.

Aprendiz 2: ¡SEÑOR BLAISE, SEÑOR BLAISE!

Blaise sale.

Blaise: Tranquilo ¿Qué pasa?

Aprendiz 2: Gasp, gasp, gasp. Son los espectros, han atacado una villa cercana al Santuario.

Blaise: Esos malditos no aprenden, alguien ya fue.

Aprendiz: Si el chico castaño de la armadura roja ya fue señor.

Blaise: Bien, iré y acabare con ellos, no hay necesidad de decirle a los demás así que puedes volver a tu puesto.

Aprendiz 2: Si señor.

Blaise saca sus alas y se pone a volar.

En el pueblo…

Una chica de unos 16 años estaba peleando con los espectros, de pelo negro, no muy alta pero con un cuerpo destacable, llevaba un vestido totalmente negro, con los volados en blanco y consigo llevaba un cetro negó con la punta una esfera dorada y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de punta.

Habían caído al menos cinco espectros a causa de la magia de la chica y solo quedaba uno pero este había vencido su hechizo más fuerte, era un final seguro para ella.

La chica empieza a correr, en el norte del pueblo donde se escuchaban algunas explosiones se escuchaban algunas explosiones, ella había divisado a un poderoso santo o al menos era lo que pensaba, ya que era Issei quien peleaba al norte del pueblo, ella sabia que de llegar allá estaría segura.

Espectro: toma chiquilla ¡PERFORACIÓN ESTRIDENTE!

Ella activa una especie de barrera mágica y bloquea casi en su totalidad el ataque pero una parte la impacta en el vientre dejándole una herida profunda.

Cuando parecía que este era su fin entonces un destello dorado atraviesa al espectro, cuando este cae la chica ve a un santo de oro, pero en el había una particularidad, de su espalda salían unas alas y no cualquier alas ella sabía que eran alas de demonio.

Blaise: ¿Estas bien?

La chica cae desmayada y este con atención la herida profunda en su vientre, necesitaba atención medica urgente y no tenía lagrimas de fénix con el, solo quedaba un opción.

Blaise: Debo de llegar con Asia rápidamente.

Toma a la chica en brazos y se la lleva al Santuario.

Circe sale a recibirlo pero.

Circe: Blaise ¿donde estabas?

Blaise: Larga historia, te cuento luego, ¿donde esta Asia-chan?

Circe: En la primera casa donde los instalo Shaka, ¿quien es ella?

Blaise: No lo se, pero esta muy herida.

Circe al verlo con una chica en brazos pensó en enojarse con el, pero al oír que ella estaba seriamente herida no pudo evitar mas bien ver el gran hombre que es Blaise.

Cuando llegan con Asia ya era muy tarde.

Asia: Cerré la herida, pero ella ya esta muerta.

Blaise: Creo que no me queda otra opción.

Circe: Si debes hacerlo hazlo cariño.

Entonces Blaise saca su pieza maligna de alfil y la introduce en la chica.

Uno segundos después esta abre los ojos.

Chica: ¿Donde estoy?

Blaise: Estas en el Santuario.

Chica: Tú eres un demonio ¿por que eres un santo?

Blaise: Oye, no seas así tu también lo eres, estabas muerta así que no tuve mas opción que darte una de mis piezas.

Chica: ¡QUE! No, no (Negando con la cabeza) como me paso esto, yo solo quería ver la magia de las armaduras de los santos de Athena y me pasa esto.

Blaise: Bueno si preferías morir…

Chica: No es que prefiriera morir… pero

La chica empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, entonces Blaise le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente.

Blaise: Vamos, no será tan malo, digo no eres la única persona con la que he usado una pieza, maligna.

Entonces Circe irrumpe en la conversación.

Circe: Es verdad, yo soy su reina.

Chica: De verdad, pero yo…

Blaise: Que tal si nos presentamos y volvemos a empezar, yo soy Icaros Blaise el santo de oro de géminis, aunque puedes decirme Blaise.

Circe: Yo soy Circe la santo de oro de piscis.

Blaise: ¿Y tu eres?

Chica: Alice Kyteler.

Blaise: Bien Alice-chan desde hoy Circe y yo somos tu familia, ¿que te parece?

Alice: ¿Quieres decir que son ahora mis padres?

Blaise: No, no, dejémoslo en que somos tu hermano y hermana mayor respectivamente, que te parece.

Entonces una gran sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de la chica.

Circe: ¿Oye no crees que ella tiene que avisarle a su familia?

Alice: No hay necesidad, yo viajo como se me plazca.

Entonces luego de conversar un rato más con Alice Circe y Blaise salen para que esta descanse. Entonces Issei ya esta de vuelta en el Santuario.

Issei: Bueno, fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Rias: Isse, no te hirieron verdad, ven voy a revisarte.

Entonces rápidamente ella lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva.

Blaise: ¡HEY ISSE-KUN ACUERDATE DE LO QUE HABLAMOS!

Issei: ¡A SI BUENO, LO INTENTARE!..

Luego de eso las dos semanas pasan muy rápido.

Los chicos estaban por partir cuando…

Yota: Blaise-sempai, por favor lléveme con usted.

Blaise: Pero, no se si.

Yota: He aprendido mucho de usted desde que llego, por favor.

Entonces Azazel irrumpe en la conversación.

Azazel: ¿Por que no usas una de tus piezas con el? Las dos partes ganan, el viene a entrenar contigo y tu te ganas otro aliado.

Blaise: Bien (suspira) ¿Yota te gustaría ser un miembro mas de mi familia?

El chico saca una bolsa de cuero y de esta saca ocho piezas de peón.

Yota: Si, con tal de volverme fuerte lo haré.

Entonces Blaise introduce ocho piezas de peón en el pero para su sorpresa.

Blaise: ¿Huh? Devolviste seis, como si yo necesite ocho, bueno eso lo veremos después.

Antes de irse sintieron un cosmos enorme en la casa de leo así que Yota habló.

Yota: Ya esta aquí el señor caballero de Leo, ya nos podemos ir, empaco mis cosas y vuelvo.

Circe: Blaise ¿tu ocupaste 8 piezas para reencarnar?

Blaise: Si.

Circe: (En su mente) Tanta es la diferencia de poder, esto me deja anonada, el ni siquiera era un santo de bronce era un santo negro.

Luego de que Yota volvió todos partieron a casa…

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Que le espera al grupo Gremory lo veremos en el siguiente episodio.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Highschool DxD La Amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 9.**

**El Matrimonio Es Como El Demonio.**

Era domingo y habían pasado ya tres días desde que habían vuelto del Santuario, aprovechando el día libre Issei y Rias deciden tener al fin la tan prometida cita que le prometió Rias antes de irse a Rumania hacia un par de meses. (N/A Por cierto desde que Blaise apareció solo han pasado mes y medio)

Rias: ¿A donde vamos a ir Isse?

Issei: ¿Vamos al cine?

Rias: Eso es muy impersonal, no podemos ir a otro sitio mas privado.

Issei le había pedido bastante dinero para esta cita a Grafya quien era la que administraba el dinero de los jóvenes demonios, inclusive administraba el dinero de Blaise y Circe quienes aparentemente ya habían hecho su aparición en Oppai-Dragón, como usan casco, son actores con disfraz y a causa de su armadura ha causado revuelos en los niños del inframundo, sin duda Sirzechs y Azazel son unos monstruos de los negocios y le sacan provecho a cualquier cosa explotable económicamente.

Issei: ¿Y si vamos a comer?

Rias: Eso me parece muy bien, ¿pero a donde?

Issei: Hmmm, no conozco muchos restaurantes, ¿por que no elijes tú?

Rias: Pero Isse es quien me ha invitado, me sentiría mal si no te gusta el lugar que elijo.

Issei: Vamos Rias, si mas que nada quiero que disfrutes de nuestra cita.

Rias: ¡Oh Isse!

Entonces ella se lanza al cuello del chico y le besa la mejilla, entonces unas ancianas iban pasando.

Anciana 1: Mira como se lanza al los brazos del chico.

Anciana 2: La juventud de hoy es muy atrevida Je,Je,Je.

Issei: (Para su mente) Si eso es atrevido ¿que harían si vieran lo que hace cuando estamos en casa?

Luego de esto la pelirroja abraza el brazo del chico y caminan por un buen rato hasta que llegan frente a un restaurant de comida italiana.

Rias: Es aquí.

Issei: Bien entremos.

Cuando entran una voz los llama.

Blaise: ¡HEY ISSE-KUN, RIAS-SAMA POR AQUÍ!

Cuando los chicos localizan la fuente de la voz ven a Blaise y a Circe sentados en una mesa del local.

Rias: Vaya ¿que hacen aquí?

Circe: Nos escapamos de casa para estar a solas.

Aunque la residencia Hyoudou era grande ni siquiera Issei podía estar a solas con Rias.

Issei: Ya veo, ¿pero ustedes no habían tenido ese problema?

Blaise: Si pero desde que Yota y Alice llegaron no nos dejan solos, se pasan peleando y discutiendo. ¡AHHHHH! Tener hermanos menores es tan cansado.

Circe: Vamos no seas malo, además también son tus sirvientes.

Blaise: De Yota lo entiendo, digo el solo tiene 13, pero Alice esta muy grandecita para estar tanto conmigo.

A Circe se le dibuja una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

Circe: No creo que sea por que este grande.

Blaise: ¡HAH! ya veo es por que esta celosa de Yota.

Circe: Casi le aciertas cariño.

Blaise: ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Issei: Tenemos una cita.

Un destello sale de los ojos de ambos chicos seguidos de un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Rias y Circe ven eso con ironía.

Circe: Ya era hora de que se comportaran como una pareja normal ustedes dos.

Rias: Ni que lo digas, pero con todas la chicas en la casa y con Asia durmiendo con nosotros no se puede.

Circe: (Suelta una risita) Entonces creo que debo disfrutar mientras pueda.

Rias: ¿Por que lo dices?

Circe: Por si alguien quiere aumentar su familia (Señala a Blaise).

Rias: Ya veo.

Como ya estaban ahí se sentaron juntos y comieron, luego de eso…

Blaise: Bueno aquí nos separamos, disfruten su cita.

Issei: ¿A donde van?

Blaise se acerca y le dice algo en voz baja casi inaudible.

Blaise: A un hotel del amor.

Issei: ¡QUE!

Luego de eso se separan.

Rias: ¿A donde te dijo que iban Issei?

Issei: Al cine.

Rias: Ah ya veo.

Luego de eso fueron al karaoke y a las tiendas, y para terminar la tarde se fueron a tomar un helado, y después tomaron el camino a casa, cuando de repente Rias para de caminar.

En el lugar en el que se detiene ella es frente a una boutique de bodas.

Rias ve con atención los vestidos.

Issei: Rias, ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que paramos aquí? ¿Quieres pasar?

Rias: No, no quiero.

Issei: Segura.

Rias: Si vamos.

Luego siguieron caminando y en otra parte del tramo…

¿?: Deberían de ver por donde andan caminando.

Entonces Blaise sale del callejón con Circe de la mano.

Issei: ¿Por que lo dices?

Entonces Issei presta atención al letrero dentro del callejón, un letrero de neón que decía Hotel en ingles.

Rias: ¿Que hacían ahí?

Blaise: Rias-sama esa pregunta esta mal formulada.

Rias: A, ¿si?

Blaise: La pregunta correcta seria ¿que no hicimos ahí?

Entonces Circe le pega un gran golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza.

Blaise: Auch.

Circe: No tienes por que estarle contando ese tipo de cosas a los demás.

Ya que se encontraron en el camino ellos decidieron ir juntos a casa, pero Issei había notado que Rias iba muy extraña.

Al llegar a casa decide hablarlo con Blaise.

Issei: En resumen, con lo que vi me preocupa que sea otro matrimonio arreglado.

Blaise: ¿Por que no le preguntas?

Issei: ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

Blaise: Son una pareja, así que si te preocupa algo acerca de ustedes debes de hablarlo con ella.

Entonces Issei decide seguir los consejos de su amigo.

Entra en la habitación, toma valor y…

Issei: Rias, ocupo hablar algo contigo.

Rias: ¿Que pasa?

Issei: Cuando pasamos por esa tienda de bodas tu te pusiste algo rara…. ¿Acaso te han impuesto otro compromiso?

Rias: Isse yo…

Issei: Por que si es eso yo peleare contra esa persona, no importa quien sea y si tengo que pedirle tu mano a tus padres yo lo hare también.

Entonces ante las palabras de Issei a Rias le comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, aunque en lugar de estar triste en su cara se dibuja una gran sonrisa. Rias lo abraza y lo besa.

Issei: ¿Era eso verdad?

Rias: No Issei, ¿tú no te has dado cuenta verdad?

Issei: ¿De que?

Rias: De que estamos comprometidos…

Al día siguiente Issei les dice eso a los demás chicos del Club de Ocultismo.

Todos menos Blaise y su sequito lo sabían así que tienen reacciones normales excepto Blaise.

Blaise: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ COMPROMETIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Como ya era habitual Circe le pega en la cabeza.

Blaise: Que diga, felicidades. Cof, Cof, Cof.

Rias: Ahora que recuerdo, sobre eso mi hermano quería hablar contigo.

Blaise: Se lo he dicho miles de veces a tu hermano, si no es con Circe no me casare con nadie, así que no me interesa que zorra de clase alta tenga esta vez.

Rias: Lo se y lo he tratado de convencer, pero Circe es un demonio reencarnado y es de clase baja, así que de momento no se puede casar contigo.

Blaise: Pues no me interesa, no me obligaran a casarme con nadie, soy un espíritu libre, además ya no soy un hombre célibe así que ellos no pueden emparejarme.

Rias: Sería el caso si fueras una mujer, pero eres un hombre, lamentablemente para ti.

Entonces un círculo mágico aparece, y es nada más y nada menos que Sirzechs el que aparece.

Sirzechs: Rias ya le comunicaste.

Rias: Si pero se rehúsa completa y absolutamente.

Sirzechs: (Suspira) Pero, lo ha pedido Serafall Leviatán, le vas a decir que no a una de los Cuatro Reyes Demonio.

Blaise: Si, no me interesa si es ella o la misma Athena en persona quien quiere desposarme.

Sirzechs: No es ella es su hermana Sona Sitri.

Blaise: ¿Kaichou?

Entonces un Saji colérico entra por la puerta.

Saji: ¡BLAISE-KUN! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIR LA MANO DE KAICHOU!

Blaise: Tranquilo amigo, yo no he pedido nada, esto es culpa de su hermana.

Saji: ¡QUE!

Blaise: Bien, tengo una solución.

Sirzechs: ¿Cual es?

Blaise: Tú eres el demonio más fuerte del inframundo ¿no?

Sirzechs: El mas fuerte, eso es exagerado (Como quien no quiere la cosa).

Blaise: Si te gano un uno vs uno dejaras de buscarme esposa y esta payasada del compromiso queda anulada.

Sirzechs: Suena razonable (Con una sonrisa).

Blaise: Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

Sirzechs: Si, será dentro de dos días en el inframundo.

Blaise: ¿Podríamos hacerlo ahora?

Sirzechs: No, tengo que informar a las televisoras y organizar todo para que sea un espectáculo.

Entonces Sirzechs se preparaba para irse cuando…

Blaise: Por cierto, nada de poderes, solo habilidad de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, eso en la primera caída, en la segunda se usaran y en caso de empate se ira a la tercera caída en el cual puedes usar equipamiento o lo que desees.

Sirzechs: Esta bien.

Blaise: Además me darás la mitad de las ganancias en su totalidad, incluyendo patrocinios para el evento y el pago por evento.

Sirzechs: Cuarenta, sesenta.

Blaise: Cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta y cinco.

Sirzechs: Hecho.

Entonces el Lucifer actual se va en un circulo mágico, cuando Blaise reacciona todos lo ven con la boca abierta, pero este no les presta atención, si no que habla con Azazel.

Blaise: Azazel, me darás ese pendiente que te rechace hace unos días, lo usare para la tercera caída.

Azazel: Lo supuse, entonces trataras de terminarlo en dos caídas.

Entonces Rias habla exaltada.

Rias: Vamos Blaise-kun se que eres fuerte, pero Onii-sama es sumamente fuerte, el es un monstruo aun entre los demonio.

Blaise: Ya lo se, pero debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Circe: Blaise, no debes de ponerte en peligro solo por mí, si te casas yo no me enojare.

Blaise: Patrañas, es hora de llevar a los demonios al siglo XXI.

Entonces ese mismo día en la noche ellos llegan al inframundo, y al día siguiente están tanto Sirzechs como Blaise en una conferencia de prensa.

Reportero 1: Blaise-san, dado que usted no tiene oportunidad, ¿que planea hacer?

Blaise: Ustedes no me conocen, no hagan suposiciones por favor.

Reportero 2: Desde ayer en la noche que se dio a conocer la noticia usted Blaise-san ha despertado un gran interés en las mujeres del inframundo, ¿que les dice a ellas?

Blaise: Que sigan soñando.

Luego de esa pregunta siguió la entrevista a Sirzechs.

Reportero 3: Mao-sama usted ganara esto avasallantemente ¿por que acepto entonces?

Sirzechs: No digan esas cosas (Con una sonrisa en la cara) Yo respeto a todos mis adversarios.

Reportero 4: Mao-sama ¿usted cree que su rival tiene un gran futuro?

Sirzechs: Claro, una vez que este en el altar tendrá un gran futuro por delante.

Así la conferencia termino, y al día siguiente la pelea pactada se llevaría a cabo.

El Underworld Arena para setenta mil personas sería el escenario para esta pelea.

Blaise estaba con Circe y los chicos del Club de Ocultismo en su vestuario.

Blaise estaba concentrado.

Rias: Chicos dejemos a Blaise y a Circe solos.

Entonces a los que Blaise consideraba su familia entonces salen y queda a solas con Circe.

Circe entonces se despedaza en llanto en los brazos de Blaise.

Blaise: Vamos, vamos sabes bien que todo estará bien.

Circe: (Llorosa) Sabes que no es cierto, y si te haces enemigo de los demonios cuando ganes.

Blaise: Me haría enemigo de todos los dioses por estar contigo….

Entonces era la hora.

Los peleadores entran en el campo, una gran arena parecida a los coliseos romanos, aunque las graderías eran muy modernas y cómodas como cualquier estadio de futbol en Inglaterra.

Entonces un tipo habla con un micrófono en el palco.

Presentador: Señoras y señores, estamos aquí para presenciar una velada que entrara a los anales de la historia. En el lado rojo, con un peso de ochenta kilogramos de peso, midiendo metro con ochenta centímetros, El Satán Rojo, El Amo de la Destrucción, Sirzechs La Marea Roja Lucifer.

Una gran ovación se oye por el estadio, todos los presentes rugen ante tal presentación.

Presentador: Y en el lado dorado, con un peso de setenta y cinco kilogramos, midiendo metro con setenta centímetro, El Resplandor Dorado, El Maestro de la Galaxia, Icaros El Amo Dimensional Blaise.

Una gran ola de abucheos que le dan quienes están en el estadio, es más que obvio que no agrada a la gran mayoría.

Entonces en una de las tribunas una gran cantidad de mujeres hacen un mosaico con su rostro.

Luego de que se explican las reglas comienza la primera caída.

Pin, pin, pin.

Entonces una pelea sin poderes según las reglas en la primera caída.

Blaise hace el primer movimiento y para sorpresa de Sirzechs este ni lo ve cuando lo golpea.

Sirzechs: Eso no se vale, te dije sin poderes.

Blaise: Sirzechs-sama esta es mi habilidad innata, no estoy usando nada de cosmos.

Sirzechs: ¡QUE!

Entonces Blaise se lanza otra vez al ataque y le propina una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas a Sirzechs, este los recibe uno tras otro debido a la gran velocidad de Blaise.

Entonces lo impensado sucede, Sirzechs cae al suelo, un silencio sepulcral toma el estadio.

El Árbitro llega.

Arbitro: Esta completamente noqueado, El ganador el Icaros Blaise.

Se toma un breve receso de quince minutos para que los participantes se recuperen.

Lugo de explicarse las reglas comienza la segunda caída.

Blaise: Lucifer-sama, muéstreme su verdadero poder, si pierdo entonces no tendré nada que lamentar.

Sirzechs: ¿Estas Seguro?

Blaise: Completamente, yo usare mi técnica secreta contra ti.

Sirzechs: Esta bien.

Entonces Sirzechs es rodeado por una gran aura roja oscura, es tan densa que Blaise la puede oler, la tierra tiembla y la estructura del estadio ruge.

Blaise: Bien, es hora de la armadura.

Un gran aura brillo dorado inunda el estadio y al final su armadura lo cubre.

Blaise: Bien, vamos.

Los dos se movían a una velocidad inmensa, solo se podían oír los estruendos de los impactos de los golpes.

Entonces tanto Blaise como Sirzechs aparecen en lados opuestos de la arena.

Entonces Sirzechs forman una gran bola de poder de la destrucción.

Blaise: Poder de la destrucción bien, ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Entonces los dos poderes chocan fuertemente, estos crean una gran explosión que levanta una gran cantidad de arena y cuando esta se dispersa…

Publico: ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sirzechs: Estaba de pie, mientras que Blaise estaba noqueado en el suelo, el pelirrojo había ganado la segunda caída.

Entonces dan un receso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, en la tercera caída se definirá todo.

Blaise se encontraba en su vestuario con los chicos del Club de Ocultismo.

Yota: Blaise-sempai, el es muy fuerte ¿Qué harás ahora?

Blaise: Usar esto.

En su mano muestra un pendiente con una cadena de color azul.

Circe: ¿Que hace eso?

Blaise: Ganar la tercera caída.

Blaise con su armadura y Sirzechs Lucifer estaban frente a frente, esta caída definiría todo.

Blaise: Bien ahora dejare de jugar con usted.

Sirzechs: ¿A que te refieres?

Entonces el muestra el pendiente y se lo pone en la oreja.

El poder de Blaise comienza a crecer enormemente, su apariencia comienza a cambiar, su pelo se torna blanco, y sus ojos abandonaban su habitual color miel y se tornaban un rojo brillante.

Sirzechs: Vaya, así que decidiste usar tus verdaderos poderes.

Blaise: Le saque la información de la reunión con el señor Shaka a Azazel con mi Satán Imperial.

Sirzechs: Que técnica tan conveniente.

Blaise: Si, lo lamento pero tendré que poner fin a esto, el efecto solo me dura cinco minutos.

Sirzechs: Lo comprendo.

Entonces Blaise se pone en una posición que asombra a Circe quien veía desde la grada.

Circe: No puede ser, ¿Acaso hará la exclamación de Athena?

Blaise: ¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA!

Una gran explosión dorada llena el estadio, cuando se dispersa Sirzechs se encontraba aun en pie.

Blaise: ¿QUE MIERDA?

Sirzechs lo había esquivado por milímetros.

Sirzechs levanta la mano y.

Sirzechs: Me rindo.

Blaise: ¿Por qué?

Sirzechs: No me podrías ganar con ese poder, pero con esta pelea me has dado a entender que solo yo podría pelear contra ti en igualdad, tú ganas y cumpliré mi parte.

Entonces Blaise cae en el suelo inconsciente, había usado tanto poder que su cuerpo se había sobrecargado.

Al despertar este se encuentra en el Castillo Gremory.

Circe: Buenos días dormilón.

Blaise: Hola cariño, ¿como esta mi reina hoy?

Circe: Por un lado feliz por que ganaste, aunque por otro muy enojada contigo, te pasaste, ¿tu cuerpo tiene un limite sabes?

Blaise: Lo se, pero te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti.

Circe: ¿Tanto valgo la pena?

Blaise: ¿Bromeas? Eres necia, ingenua, muy altanera y celosa…. Por eso y más vales la pena.

Entonces tocan la puerta, son Yota y Alice quienes entran.

Yota: (Con los ojos llorosos) Blaise sempai, creí que moriría.

Blaise: Vamos, vamos no es para tanto.

Alice: (Llorando) Onii-chan, eres un idiota, me asustaste.

Entonces los cuatro se funden en un abrazo, cuando entran los demás chicos y Azazel.

Akeno: Ara, ara que linda familia Blaise y Circe son mamá y papá, mientras que Yota-kun y Alice-chan son los hijos.

Rias: Pues si fuera a ser así créeme que me preocuparía el futuro de esos.

Kiba: Presidenta, no sea tan dura solo por que Blaise-kun hizo algo precipitado.

Issei: Amigo, no nos des esos sustos de nuevo.

Blaise: Tranquilo ya no habrá mas compromisos.

Circe: ¿En serio?

Blaise: Bueno el nuestro tal vez, pero para eso falta mucho, primero debo encargarme de cierto dios de la muerte.

Issei: Ahora que lo dices el estaba en el palco y cuando vio tu poder se puso a temblar.

Blaise: ¿Por que creen que lo hice?

Azazel: Vaya mensaje le has enviado.

Ravel: Azazel-sama ¿usted ya sabia de esto?

Azazel: Si, pero era un secreto entre Blaise y yo, era mas que obvio que iba a venir, si Las Tres Grandes Fracciones tienen un acuerdo con el Olimpo.

Blaise: Si, esa era una de las razones, la otra simplemente hacer entrar a cierto Mao en razón.

Luego de esto Blaise descanso en la noche y se fueron a casa….

**Bueno, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, aunque me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para ver que les pareció.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Highschool DxD La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Las nuevas piezas y ¿Huh tendré mi primer rating game?**

Habían pasado apenas cuarenta y ocho horas desde la pelea con Sirzechs en el inframundo y este llegó a la residencia Hyoudou a tratar un asunto con Blaise…

Sirzechs: Y eso es lo que pasa.

Blaise: No, no, no y no.

Sirzechs: Pero Serafall esta molesta ya que yo no le pedí permiso para esto.

Blaise: ¿Y es mi problema por?

Sirzechs: Bueno, después de la pelea Sona también empezó a insistir.

Rias: Es verdad, dice que al poder resistir tres caídas con el Mao actual es algo increíble, que sin duda eres un estratega muy capaz.

Blaise: Eso explica por que Circe y yo no nos podemos ni tomar de la mano en la escuela sin que nos regañe, pero te ve con Issei igual y no dice nada.

Issei: Tal vez haya alguna solución.

Blaise: Bueno la hay, enfrentarme a Serafall Leviatán en combate como con Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs: Ella solo cederá si le ganas a Sona un rating game.

Blaise: ¿Que es eso?

Rias: Es un encuentro donde participan tanto el rey como sus piezas y normalmente el que elimina primero al rey gana, aunque todo depende también de otras cosas como el tipo de rating game que se realice.

Blaise: Bueno si eso es así entonces peleare con ella.

Sirzechs: Así sin mas, Sona Sitri es una gran estratega.

Blaise: Si, pero ninguno de mis chicos son débiles, sus capacidades no son tan buenas como las mías pero no hay de que preocuparse, aunque si puedo traer mas elementos sería algo bueno.

Sirzechs: Ya veo ¿tienes algún plan?

Blaise: Nada salvo hablar con Azazel y que me de toda la información que tiene acerca de elementos potencialmente fuertes para mi equipo.

Sirzechs: Seguro que debe saber, te pasare algunos archivos que tengo yo también, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Circe: Yo te ayudare para que no escojas solo a las chicas bonitas.

Blaise: Ni que fuera cierto dragón Oppai aquí presente.

Issei: Cierto dragón Oppai… ¡HEY!

Todos: JAJAJAJAJA.

Sirzechs: Bien, tratare de pactar el rating game para dentro de dos semanas, te parece.

Blaise: Si, si puedo encontrar al menos una adición mas a mi sequito será mucho.

Entonces Sirzechs partió en un circulo mágico al inframundo, al instante Blaise habló con Azazel quien de inmediato se puso a hacer averiguaciones en Grimori y en la noche Grafya llegó con algunos folders llenos de documentos.

Grafya: Estos son los diez demonios sin amo que están bajo servidumbre del Clan Gremory, que son buenos candidatos y que estarían encantados de servirle.

Ella pone la pila de folders en la mesa del club.

Rias: Vaya, no sabía que hubieran tan buenos candidatos en la servidumbre del clan.

Issei: Si, a lo mejor tienen que haber individuos fuertes aquí.

Entones Azazel coloca cinco folders mas en la mesa.

Azazel: Estos son lo humanos e individuos que trabajan en cooperación con Grimori y que son fuertes candidatos.

Blaise: Bien, si mis cálculos no me fallan me queda aún, seis piezas de peón, las dos torres, los dos caballeros y una pieza de alfil.

Este revisa todos los portafolios y habla.

Blaise: No es de sorprender que todos los candidatos sean mujeres.

Entonces tanto Grafya, como Azazel y los chicos del Club de Ocultismo (Eso incluye al grupo de Blaise). Le empezaron a ayudar para que eligiera con cuidado sus piezas.

El tiempo se paso volando y al final de la lista de quince quedaron tres candidatas.

La primera era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos violetas, medidas 91, 60, 90, 1m 66 cm de altura sangre tipo O-, 17 años, trabajaba en conjunto con Grimori y era una maga de fuego, su nombre era Kyoko Ajibana y era tan ardiente como sus poderes. Era un perfecto alfil.

La segunda era una chica de pelo rosa, ojos verdes, cuerpo de lolita y pequeña, sangre tipo AB, 16 años, 1m 50cm de altura y era un demonio a servicio de los Gremory, era una chica que tenía el poder de transformarse en cualquier animal conocido, su nombre era Valeska Candia, una chica cuyo amo murió en un encontronazo con un exorcista y fue puesta al cuidado del clan Gremory. Una perfecta torre.

La tercera era una chica de pelo negro, ojos azules, sus medidas eran 77, 60, 90, sangre tipo B-, 18 años, 1m 64cm, era una humana y trabajaba con Grimori, era una chica que había sido entrenada en las artes ninja, su nombre era Mai Gushiken. Según Azazel, letal entre las sombras, con un perfecto dominio de la katana y otras armas. Calzaba en la pieza de caballero perfectamente.

Blaise: (Bosteza) Entonces ¿todos de acuerdo?

Rias: Si.

Grafya: Si.

Alice: Si.

Yota: Si.

Issei: Si.

Los demás: Si.

Circe: No.

Entonces todos la vuelven a ver con una mezcla de odio, mal humor y sueño. Ante esto ella habla…

Circe: Estaba bromeando, estoy de acuerdo.

Azazel: Bien, entonces iré a Grimori y traeré a estas dos mañana a primera hora de clases.

Grafya: Le avisare a Valeska y la traeré mañana a la misma hora que Azazel traerá a las demás, Blaise-san por favor sea puntual.

Blaise: Lo seré, gracias por la ayuda a todos, vámonos a descansar.

Sin más los del Clan Gremory se iluminaron en un círculo mágico y se fueron.

Al día siguiente…

Blaise esperaba en la sala del Club de Ocultismo, los demás estaban en clases y las chicas nuevas estaban inscritas en la Academia Kuoh a petición de Blaise quien hizo los tramites hoy mismo en la mañana, estaba leyendo una revista cuando alguien toca la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Blaise: ¿Quien será? No creo que sean Azazel y Grafya, al menos que hayan cometido un error al transportarse al edificio.

Entonces cuando abre la puerta ve a dos chicas que solo conocía por fotos, una era Kyoko quien debía ser su nuevo alfil y la otra Mai quien debería ser su nuevo caballero.

Las chicas: ¡AAHHHHHHHH! ¡ES BLAISE-SAMA!

Entonces las chicas se lanzan encima de el.

Kyoko: Blaise-sama estoy encantada de que alguien como usted me haya elegido.

Mai: Blaise-sama es un honor para mí que me haya elegido.

Entonces entra Azazel.

Azazel: Vamos chicas suéltenlo o lo harán cambiar de parecer.

Entonces las chicas quienes ya vestían el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh se incorporan.

Cuando Blaise lo hace llama a Azazel.

Blaise: (En voz baja) ¿Azazel que haces? me trajiste fanáticas locas.

Azazel: No exageres chico, ellas son muy capaces de las mejores en Grimori, es natural que desde la pelea con Sirzechs tengas muchas fans.

Blaise: (suspira) Bien mientras no hagan eso delante de Circe no habrá problemas.

Entonces Azazel y Blaise terminan su conversación y se dirige a las chicas.

Blaise: Bien, como sabrán soy Blaise, soy un santo de oro y soy un demonio de clase Alta al servicio del Clan Gremory, las escogí para que pasen a formar parte de mis sirvientes, actualmente tengo tres pero se que ustedes dos aportarán mucho a mi grupo, ya que las escogí por sus capacidades individuales y referencias en el Instituto Grimori.

Kyoko: Gracias Blaise-sama.

Mai: No hayo palabras para agradecerle a usted Blaise-sama.

Blaise: Bien, antes de entregarles mis piezas debo aclarar que me deben dejar de decir Blaise-sama, solo Blaise a secas, así me llaman mis amigos y familia.

Kyoko: Esta bien.

Mai: Aja comprendo.

Bien, entonces Blaise saca su pieza de caballero y la introduce en Mai, seguidamente saca su pieza de alfil y se la da Kyoko.

Blaise: Bien, aunque no se por que Grafya-san se esta tardando tanto.

Entonces como si hubiera sido invocada un circulo mágico aparece y de ella sale Grafya acompañada de Valeska.

Grafya: Perdonen el retraso.

Blaise: No pasa nada.

Entonces…

Valeska: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Es Blaise-sama!

La peli rosa se lanza inmediatamente sobre el chico pero rápidamente recibe una reprimenda de Grafya.

Grafya: Valeska, por favor compórtese, como sirvienta del señorito Blaise no se puede estar comportando de esa manera ¿Quedo Claro?

Valeska: Si Grafya-sama.

Luego de explicarle a Valeska lo que le explico a las demás chicas Blaise le entrega a Valeska su pieza de torre.

Blaise: Bien chicas oficialmente son mis sirvientas, por favor llevémonos bien y esperó que disfruten el estar aquí.

Chicas: ¡SI!

Blaise: Bien, entonces no las retrasó mas, pueden ir a sus clases.

Chicas: Si.

Blaise se preparaba para salir cuando…

Blaise: Oh, casi lo olvidaba, les conseguí un presente de bienvenida.

Entonces Blaise saca tres teléfonos móviles de diferente color y se los da a las chicas.

Blaise: Ahí están todos los contactos que necesitan, si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber. No duden en llamarme si tienen alguna clase de problemas.

Entonces el se dirige a la puerta y se marcha.

Por la tarde presento a las nuevas adiciones a los miembros del Club de Ocultismo y Yota, quien al ser un estudiante de secundaria no estudia en la academia, si no en la secundaria Kuoh.

En los siguientes días Blaise se dedico a entrenar y a tratar de conjuntar bien sus piezas, entrenaba con sus sirvientes para que estos crecieran al menos al nivel de los santos de plata, con Circe no era necesario ya que era la santo de oro de piscis, pero Blaise era mas exigente con ella ya que ella era la que tenía las expectativas mas grandes.

Blaise: Bien es suficiente.

Los chicos estaban exhaustos y llenos de raspones.

Blaise: Mañana no entrenaremos, nos dedicaremos a ver los videos de los rating games que ha realizado el grupo Sitri.

Al día siguiente se dedicaron a ver los videos de los rating games del grupo Sitri durante horas, cuando terminaron…

Blaise: Bien con esto cerramos la preparación para el rating game de la semana que viene, si creen que les es conveniente seguir entrenando individual o colectivamente háganlo.

Todos: Si.

Los chicos aguardaban el día del rating game…


	12. Chapter 12

**Highschool DxD La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**El Rating Game y Los cuatro dioses del sueño atacan la escuela.**

Al fin había llegado el día del rating contra el grupo Sitri, encabezado por Sona quien además es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Nos encontramos al grupo Blaise a la espera de ser llevados a la dimensión donde se llevara a cabo en la sala del Club de Ocultismo. Se respiraba un aura aterradora, sobre todo en las chicas del grupo…

Yota: ¿Blaise-sempai?

Blaise: ¿Que pasa Yota?

Yota: (En voz baja) No quiero sonar raro ni nada, pero las chicas a veces me dan miedo.

Blaise: (En voz baja) Ni que lo digas, solo mira a Circe, de solo imaginarme que puede pasar si se encuentra con Kaichou en la batalla me da escalofríos. (Sacude su cuerpo y su cabeza).

Circe se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana del salón del club, en sus pensamientos solo había una cosa ganar.

Circe: (En su mente) No puedo ser derrotada, no me importa quien sea mi oponente, si perdemos hoy…

No solo era ella, todas las chicas de su grupo tenían en mente destrozar a la chica que había causado todo esto, Sona Sitri pagaría las consecuencias.

Alice: (En su mente) No dejare que esa mujer se lleve a mi Onii-chan, Circe esta bien, ella nunca lo apartaría de mi, pero esa mujer se lo llevara lejos y me dejara sin mi Onii-chan…

Kyoko: (En su mente) Voy a quemar a esa perra, no me importa si es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, no es mas que una perra de la calle que quiere quitarme mi puesto…

Mai: (En su mente) No dejare que Blaise-san pierda, seré la espada de mi señor y acabare con muchos de nuestros rivales, así el me recompensará y me hará toda clase de cosas sucias mientras yo digo:

Nooo! Goshujin-sama!..

Valeska: Yo voy a darlo todo, definitivamente seré la pieza mas destacada de mi señor y el se fijara en mi y así seré la envidia de todas las demás…

Mientras las chicas seguían pensando estas emitían auras muy, pero muy peligrosas y veían hacia ninguna parte. Blaise y Yota veían esta escena con risas nerviosas y con escalofríos recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Al fin un círculo mágico aparece y Grafya sale de este, la peli platino se acerca al grupo y habla…

Grafya: Bien, los enviare hacia el campo donde se llevara a cabo el rating game.

Los chico se ponen en pie y Grafya hace un circulo mágico muy grande con el cual envía a los chicos al campo, este era una replica exacta de la Ciudad entera, nunca se había visto un campo tan grande.

Entonces la voz de Grafya inunda la sala.

Grafya: Bien será un rating game normal, aquel que elimine al rey oponente gana, no hay restricción de destrucción, pueden usar cuanta fuerza bruta crean necesaria.

Blaise: Bien, como lo esperaba.

Grafya: Aunque al ser un campo tan grande deben elegir una guarida, aquel equipo cuya guarida reciba daño considerable será penalizado.

Blaise: Es normal, bien es hora de elegir una guarida.

Circe: ¿La residencia Hyoudou?

Blaise: No.

Alice: ¿El Club de Ocultismo?

Blaise: No.

Yota: ¿Mi escuela?

Blaise: No es mala idea pero no.

Mai: ¿Entonces a donde?

Blaise: (Sonríe) Síganme.

Todo el grupo lo sigue hasta un callejón, y se detiene frente a un letrero que decía en ingles Hotel.

Todas las chicas se ponen rojas de la pena.

Kyoko: Blaise-san, aquí no es vergonzoso.

Yota quien no entendía que era ese lugar preguntaba.

Yota: No entiendo ¿que tiene un simple hotel de vergonzoso?

Blaise: Bueno Yota, no es un hotel ordinario, es un hotel del amor.

Yota: ¿Hotel del amor? ¿Que es eso?

Blaise: (Suspira) Bien, cuando termine el rating game tu y yo tendremos la charla.

Entonces tanto Mai, Kyoko y Circe le propinan un golpe en la cabeza a Blaise.

Blaise: Ayiyiyiyiyiyi! ¿Por que fue eso?

Entonces las tres chicas lo fulminan con la mirada y…

Kyoko, Mai y Circe: ¡NO SEAS MALA INFLUENCIA PARA YOTA!

Blaise: Bien, bien, no lo echare a perder… (En su mente) Tanto.

Los chicos entran y se quedan en la recepción de aquel lugar.

Blaise: ¿Grafya-san?

Entonces la voz de Grafya inunda la sal.

Grafya: ¿Señorito?

Blaise: Esta será nuestra base.

Grafya: Bien, al parecer los dos bandos han elegido ya sus bases, les daremos media hora para que hagan estrategia y reconocimiento.

Blaise: Entendido.

Entonces Blaise comienza a buscar entre los gabinetes de la recepción hasta que…

Blaise: Lo sabía, todo hotel tiene que tener sus mapas.

Entonces este extiende un mapa de la ciudad sobre el mostrador del hotel.

Blaise: Bien, primero reconocimiento, Mai tu eres la mas sigilosa, harás reconocimiento del perímetro cercano, Valeska ¿puedes transformarte en criaturas mágicas?

Valeska: Cualquier cosa que haya existido en este planeta o en el inframundo.

Blaise: Puedes transformarte en un Slime.

Valeska: Si, ¿pero para que quieres que me transforme en eso?

Blaise: Los Slimes pueden dividirse tantas veces como quieran, quiero que uses las tuberías para encontrar la guarida de lo del consejo rápidamente. Quiero que hagan esto en veinte minutos por favor.

Valeska: Comprendo.

Mai: Entendido.

Habiendo dicho esto la chica cambio de forma a una pequeña masa gelatinosa color rosa, como era habitual los animales eran del color de su cabello y el Slime no era una excepción. Y la chica ninja Mai se desvaneció entre las sombras.

La chica se fue por la puerta del baño y entro en el tubo.

Pasados veinte minutos tanto Mai como Valeska regresan.

Blaise: Como les fue.

Valeska: Encontré al grupo Sitri en la escuela.

Mai: El terreno en las áreas circundantes es muy abierto.

Blaise chequea su reloj y habla…

Blaise: Bien hecho ustedes dos, hora de contarles mi estrategia…

Luego de unos cinco minutos el termina de explicar.

Blaise: Comprendieron.

Todos: ¡SI!

Blaise: Bien Alice, nos quedan cinco minutos ¿crees que puedas mandar a los demás a su posición?

Alice: Por supuesto que si Onii-chan, déjamelo a mi.

Blaise: Bien, tengan estos, les entrega unas pequeñas pelotitas.

Mai: ¿Que es esto?

Blaise: Es un comunicador, es para que me informen de algún contra tiempo o cosas así.

Entonces la chica creo vario círculos mágicos en los que envió en parejas a ciertos lugares designados a los chicos. Valeska y Alice, Yota y Mai y la única que iba sola Kyoko. Blaise y Circe se quedaban.

Circe: ¿Por que no me enviaste?

Blaise: Tranquila, necesito tu ayuda, Kyoko se las puede apañar sola.

Circe: Bien.

Entonces la chicas se envuelve en brillo dorado y su armadura dorada de piscis aparece y la cubre.

Blaise: Bien creo que yo también me alistare.

El chico se ve envuelto en un brillo dorado y su armadura de géminis lo cubre cuando este se dispersa.

Circe: ¿Vas en serio eh?

Blaise: No podría hacer mi estrategia sin mi armadura.

Entonces este se sienta en el sofá de la recepción y cierra los ojos

Grafya: Bien, es la hora de comenzar, el rating game comienza… ¡AHORA!

Entonces en la escuela…

Los del Grupo Sitri salen a la casa de Blaise y compañía cuando.

Saji: Mi, Miren, es Blaise-kun.

Entonces todos los del Grupo Sitri se ven confundidos cuando Sona habla.

Sona: Se que eres poderoso Blaise, pero no debes subestimarme a mi.

Entonces Blaise sonríe y le responde.

No lo he hecho, he venido a llevar a mi equipo a la victoria.

Saji: ¿A si? ¿Cómo?

Blaise: Bueno, para empezar no estoy aquí, esta es una ilusión corpórea creada con el poder de la armadura de géminis.

Sona: Entonces podemos traspasarte, ¡VAMOS!

Blaise entonces dice…

Blaise: Tal vez mi cuerpo es una ilusión, pero mis ataques no lo son, tengan esto ¡LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Entonces Blaise arrastra a todo el Grupo Sitri a un portal dimensional…

Campo de entrenamiento de la residencia Hyoudou (Minutos después).

Loup Garou y Tsubasa Yura despiertan confundidos en un lugar que les resultaba un tanto familiar, si ya habían venido ahí varias veces, era el campo de entrenamiento de la residencia Hyoudou, las dos torres inmediatamente se ponen en alerta.

Yura: Loup, no debemos descuidarnos.

Yura es una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara bishounen.

Loup entonces hace un sonido dando a entender la situación.

Loup tiene la apariencia de un hombre extranjero con un gran físico. Tiene el pelo gris con flequillo largo que cubre sus ojos. Él se describe como tener una cara bonita y un cuerpo muy bien formado, que rivaliza con el de Sairaorg de Bael.

Entonces una voz los alarma.

¿?: ¡AVE FENIX!

De la nada una llamarada sale y consume por completo a Loup, entonces una katana atraviesa por sorpresa a Meguri, estos se desvanecen en una luz entre celeste y verde. Entonces Grafya quien obviamente era la monitora del rating game habla.

Grafya: Las dos torres de Sona Sitri han sido retiradas del juego…

Parque de la zona residencial (al mismo tiempo).

Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai y Ruruko Nimura despiertan en el centro de un parque de juegos en la zona residencial.

Reya: Momo, Ruru-chan atentas.

Kusaka es una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego.

Momo: Si, nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

Momo es una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos azules y verdes.

(N/A en el anime Momo aparece con el pelo blanco, pero yo me apegue a la apariencia de ella en las novelas).

Ruruko: ¿Oyeron algo?

Ruruko es de corta edad, pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde.

Entonces de la nada un elefante rosa aparece arremete con fuerza e impacta a Momo y a Reya dejándolas inconscientes, seguidamente este se transforma en un mosquito y desaparece entre los arboles del parque pero una voz se escucha desde el cielo.

¿?: ¡MEGIDO!

Muchos círculos mágicos aparecen y de ella salen rayos color violeta que impactan en las chicas indefensas las cuales se desvanecen en una luz entre celeste y verde.

La voz de Grafya resuena alrededor.

Grafya: Los dos alfiles y un peón de Sona Sitri han sido retirados del juego.

Complejo Deportivo de la Ciudad (mismo tiempo).

Tomoe Meguri y Bennia despiertan un poco confundidas pero inmediatamente se ponen alertas, se encontraban en las canchas de tenis del complejo deportivo de la ciudad.

Tomoe: Bennia-chan hay que estar alertas.

Meguri es una con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior.

Bennia: Si lo se, aunque no detecto nada.

Bennia tiene la apariencia de una chica que parece estar en la escuela media. Ella es una muchacha linda con el pelo largo, de color púrpura oscuro y soñolientos ojos dorados. Ella es pequeña y lleva una máscara de calavera junto con su ropa de segadora de almas. Tiene muchos de los diseños de bordados Dragón Oppai en la parte posterior de su capa, es una gran fan.

Entonces una voz se oye desde lo alto del cielo.

¿?: ¡MARAGIDYNE!

Grandes llamaradas cubren por completo a las chicas quienes se desvanecen en una luz.

Grafya vuelve a hablar.

Grafya: Los dos caballeros de Sona Sitri han sido retirados del juego.

Calle Principal de la Ciudad (Al mismo tiempo).

Saji, Sona y Tsubaki recuperan el conocimiento.

Saji: ¿Kaichou donde estamos?

Sona: Parece que en el centro mismo de la ciudad.

Tsubaki: Miren.

De lados opuestos de la intersección aparecen Circe y Blaise quienes vestían sus armaduras doradas.

Entonces Blaise habla.

Blaise: Será mejor que te rindas Kaichou.

Sona: No bromees, mi grupo esta completo.

Blaise: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Entonces la voz de Grafya se oye.

Grafya: Las dos torres de Sona Sitri han sido retiradas del juego.

No paso ni un segundo cuando…

Grafya: Los dos alfiles y un peón de Sona Sitri son retirados del juego.

Y de nuevo.

Grafya: Los dos caballeros de Sona Sitri son retirados del juego.

Blaise: Lo ves, será mejor que te rindas.

Sona: No, prodigios como tú deben de aparecer una vez cada mil años, eres el candidato perfecto para ser mi esposo.

Blaise: (Suspira) Bien, yo lo he querido hacer por las buenas, o por cierto Saji-kun, Tsubaki-san será mejor que se revisen.

Los dos miran con incredulidad a Blaise entonces encuentran que una especie de rosa esta clavada en sus cuerpos.

La rosa era blanca, pero en varias partes empezaba a tomar una tonalidad roja debilitando a Saji y a Tsubaki.

Saji: ¿Que rayos es esto?

Entonces Circe habla, emitía una fuerte aura dorada de su cuerpo, era más que obvio que estaba muy enojada.

Circe: Es una rosa sangrienta, cuando esta se ponga roja habrá absorbido toda la sangre de su cuerpo, no les queda mucho será mejor que se retiren.

Rápidamente las rosas se comienzan a poner más y más rojas y tanto Saji como Tsubaki se comienzan a sentir más y más débiles.

Blaise: Kaichou será mejor que les retires a ambos, si esa rosa se pone totalmente roja habrán muerto.

Sona frunce el ceño, no había otra opción más que retirarlos del juego.

Sona: Retiro a mi peón y mi reina del juego.

Entonces tanto Saji como Tsubaki se ven envueltos en una luz y se desvanecen en esta.

Grafya: La reina y el peón restante de Sona Sitri han sido retirados del juego.

Entonces Sona rápidamente se envuelve en un escudo de agua.

Circe: Blaise yo me encargare de ella.

Blaise: (Suspira) Pero no te pases cariño.

Circe: Lo intentare, toma esto ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!

Una enorme cantidad de rosas negras salen desprendidas hacia el escudo de agua de Sona.

Circe: Mis rosas piraña destruyen todo, tu escudo no tendrá oportunidad.

Pero para sorpresa de Circe sus rosas se estrellan contra el escudo de agua de Sona y desparecen.

Blaise quien hasta entonces era en espectador se pone en acción.

Blaise: Odio tener que atacar a una chica, pero no puedo permitir darme lujos. ¡EXCALIBUR!

Entonces el escudo de Sona se parte en dos y Blaise con su velocidad se pone al frente de Sona.

Blaise: Kaichou lo lamento, pero soy muy joven para casarme. ¡AVE FENIX!

Una gran llamarada envuelve a Sona y esta se desvanece en la luz que indicaba que era retirada del juego. Entonces Grafya habla de nuevo.

Grafya: Sona Sitri ha sido retirada del juego, El ganador de este rating game es Icaros Blaise…

Castillo Principal Gremory (Unas horas después)

Sirzechs: Bien hecho Blaise-kun.

Blaise: Gracias, pero la verdad no lo hubiera podido hacer si no tuviera sirvientes tan magníficos.

Issei: Esa estrategia fue impresionante, como se te ocurrió.

Blaise: ¿Estrategia? Solo improvise.

Entonces todos los presentes casi se van hacia atrás.

Rias: ¿Estas diciendo que solo hiciste lo primero que se te ocurrió?

Blaise: (Sonríe) Así es.

Entonces todas las chicas del grupo de Blaise se decepcionan y Circe le propina un golpe por detrás de la cabeza a Blaise.

Luego de la celebración los chicos volvieron al día siguiente a casa.

Todo volvía a ser normal, al día siguiente todos irían a clases como de costumbre.

Al día siguiente…

Blaise fue por si solo al salón del Consejo Estudiantil donde fue recibido en un ambiente hostil.

Blaise: Tranquilos, antes de que cometan un crimen deben saber para que he venido.

Sona: ¿A que has venido? ¿A humillarme de nuevo?

Blaise: No, he venido a disculparme por ser tan…

Saji: Idiota.

Tsubaki: Sádico.

Momo: Atroz.

Sona: Mal hombre.

Blaise: (Suspira) Si por todo eso, lo lamento mucho no quise herir los sentimientos ni los cuerpos de nadie, es solo que no me quiero casa digo… Apenas tengo 17 años.

Entonces todos los chicos miran asombrados a Blaise.

Blaise: Además…

¡BOOM!

Pero la disculpa se ve interrumpida cuando una fuerte explosión sacude la escuela.

Blaise corre rápidamente hacia la ventana.

Entonces ve cuatro figuras en el cielo, los cuatro individuos portaba armadura.

¿?: Somos los cuatro dioses del sueño, Yo soy Oneiros

El hombre tiene el cabello de un color blanco, algo largo aunque se puede clasificar como corto y ojos de color negro. Una apariencia joven y atractiva, y su armadura era de un color azul oscuro.

Entonces otro de los individuos al parecer una chica habla.

¿?: Yo soy Phantasos, venimos a buscar al santo de oro de géminis.

La mujer que hablaba ahora se podría decir que era hermosa, de pelo largo y rubio que caía por su espalda y unos ojos color ámbar, llevaba consigo una armadura estilo bondage de color negro

Entonces otro de los individuos habla.

¿? Yo soy Ikelos, si no lo entregan destruiremos esta ciudad por se insolente ante los dioses.

El hombre que hablaba en ahora era bestial en apariencia, de algo parecido a un vampiro o un hombre lobo debido a sus extremadamente largos colmillos, llevaba puesta una armadura color verde oscuro.

¿?: Yo soy Morfeo les damos treinta minutos para que lo entreguen o serán aniquilados.

El hombre que hablaba ahora tenía el cabello muy largo y rubio, de apariencia joven pero muy seria y portaba una armadura color azul oscuro.

Entonces Oneiros vuelve a hablar.

Oneiros: ¡VAMOS GÉMINIS SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, SAL Y MUESTRATE!

Pero Oneiros no había terminado ni de decir su frase cuando…

¿?: Dioses del sueño, no me hagas reír. Esta bien cumpliré con el destine que se le ha impuesto a mi especie desde la era del mito.

Morfeo: ¿Que quien ha sido el insolente?

Rápidamente aparecen los chicos del Club de Ocultismo, seguidos de los del Consejo Estudiantil con Blaise ya con su armadura y este da un paso al frente.

Blaise: He sido yo.

Phantasos: Jujuju, he oído rumores, pero es cierto lo que decían el santo de géminis es un hombre muy atractivo.

Ikelos: Yo lo acabare Oneiros déjamelo a mi.

Oneiros: Haz como te plazca con el, solo a ti te guste perder el tiempo en humanos.

Ikelos: ¡VAS A MORIR GUSANO!..

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo que de por si se escribió por si solo XD.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Highschool DxD La amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**La Pelea contra los dioses del sueño.**

Ikelos: ¡Muere!

Ikelos abre una especie de portal y entra en el, nadie de los demonios lo podían ver excepto Blaise, Blaise también se podía mover entre las dimensiones, era una habilidad que poseían todos lo géminis desde la era del mito.

Entonces el simplemente extendió su mano y…

Ikelos: ¡Gugh!

Para sorpresa de los presentes Ikelos apareció, su cuello estaba rodeado por la mano de aquel chico.

¡CRACK!

El fuerte sonido provino del cuello de Ikelos, sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco y su cuerpo había perdido toda rigidez.

Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo es arrojado a varios metros.

Blaise: Vaya basura y pensar que ustedes se hacen llamar dioses.

Morfeo: ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!

Morfeo se lanza al ataque de Blaise junto con Phantasos, en ese instante Issei intercepta Phantasos con su armadura en Balance-Breaker.

Issei: 2 vs 1 eso es injusto, yo seré tu oponente.

Phantasos: Ufufu, he oído hablar de ti, eres el Serkiyuutei, aun así no eres rival para mi.

IsseI: (Para todos) Eso lo veremos. (En su mente) Usare el Dress Breaker y así podre grabar su cuerpo en mi mente.

Entonces Phantasos se lanza al ataque e Issei aprovecha su oportunidad para tocarle con magia y…

Chasquido.

Issei realiza por completo el Dress Breaker pero nada sucede.

Issei: ¿Que por que no pasa nada? ¿Aquí hay algo raro? Oye Blaise ella es muy poderosa, tanto que no puedo usar mi Dress Breaker en ella.

Quien estaba dándole una paliza a Morfeo se detiene un segundo para pensar.

Blaise: Lo tengo (Pega su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda) Tal vez ella es un el.

Issei: ¡QUE! Me niego a creerlo, usare aquello para comprobar. ¡Bilingual!

Una atmosfera que solo Issei podía percibir se expande en el espacio entre el y Phantasos.

Entonces se dirige a los pechos de Phantasos.

Issei: Pechos díganme que piensan.

Pechos de Phantasos: …

No hay respuesta, y con esto Issei lo confirma.

Issei: Tu, simplemente es algo que no puedes hacerle a una persona lujuriosa y lasciva como yo.

Entonces las joyas de la armadura de Issei comienzan a brilar.

!Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!

Una enorme cantidad de energía es expulsada de la armadura de Issei quien inmediatamente lanza un disparo dracónico con su guantelete.

¡DRAGÓN SHOOT!

Entonces el rayo rojo consume por completo a Phantasos y este es evaporado.

Issei había acabado con Phantasos y entonces se dirige a Oneiros.

Issei: Tu nombre es Oneiros ¿no es así? Bien yo seré tu oponente.

Oneiros: No me hagas reír Serkiyuutei, no te puedes comparar conmigo.

Entonces detrás de Oneiros aparecen en forma espectral los otros tres dioses del sueño y se fusionan con el, un gran resplandor ilumina a Oneiros y al dispersarse este tiene una armadura diferente de color negra y es mucho mas grande, de el sale un gran poder.

Entonces alguien habla a la par de Issei.

Blaise: Issei-kun creo que si usamos aquello podemos vencerlo.

Issei: Pero no lo hemos perfeccionado.

Blaise: No importa, esta es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo, sin duda.

Issei: Bien, Promoción a Caballero.

Entonces las partes pesadas de la armadura de Issei desaparecen

Entonces tanto Blaise como Issei comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía.

Entonces los salen volando hacia Oneiros, una gran aura los cubre a los dos y entonces las combinan.

Oneiros: No me hagan reír eso no es nada. ¡ORACULO DE LOS GUARDIANES!

Una gran esfera de energía color violeta se concentra en la palma de Oneiros, toma el tamaño de al menos un autobús escolar y la lanza.

Pero la el gran poder de Oneiros es repelido por las auras combinadas de Blaise e Issei.

Blaise e Issei: Oneiros es tu final. ¡REMOLINO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DRACONICA- DIMENSIONAL!

Entonces el aura que cubría a los dos se torna en un remolino, combinaciones de dorado y carmesí se veían, los demás miembros del Club de Ocultismo y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil veían sorprendidos aquella combinación.

Entonces el remolino aumenta su velocidad…

Oneiros: ¡NO ME DERROTARÁN DEMONIOS YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡ORACULO DE LOS GUARDIANES!

De nuevo Oneiros crea una esfera de energía color violeta aparece de la mano de Oneiros y la envía hacia el remolino, pero el remolino rompe el ataque de Oneiros, o mejor dicho lo perfora, el remolino toma mas fuerza y atraviesa a Oneiros con un resplandor entre dorado y carmesí. Al dispersarse Oneiros no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba tanto Issei en su armadura, como Blaise también en su armadura, los dos bajaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás miembros aun sorprendidos.

Blaise: ¿Que pasa nunca han visto a dos pervertidos darle una paliza a un dios?

Entonces se ven interrumpidos por una voz.

¿?: ¡Kyah!

Entonces Blaise alcanza a oír eso.

Blaise: Mierda ¿que no eran cuatro?

Sale corriendo y se encuentra con una escena horrible.

La chica que el había salvado en su primer se encontraba rodeada de espectros y varios estudiantes heridos o muertos.

Blaise: Te dije que no te metieras en problemas recuerdas.

Los espectros voltean a ver a Blaise y de inmediato lo atacan.

Blaise: Idiotas. ¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Espectros: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los espectros salen volando y después caen muertos y con sus sapuris destrozadas al suelo.

Entonces ante esta visión la chica cae desmayada.

Entonces Blaise la examina de cerca, esta chica emanaba un aura parecida a la que había visto de varios Sacred Gears los cuales Azazel le había enseñado.

Blaise: Tal y como veo me serias una pieza muy útil.

Rápidamente saca sus 6 piezas de peón color doradas y se las entrega a la chica.

En eso Todos los miembros del Club de Ocultismo y del Consejo Estudiantil llegan.

Entonces Rias habla.

Rias: Blaise ¿la hiciste una de tus sirvientas?

Blaise: Si Rias-sama ella tiene un Sacred Gear.

Luego de que todos se encargaran de limpiar el desastre que habían provocado los lacayos de Hades, luego tanto ellos como la nueva pieza de Blaise se van a la residencia Hyoudou.

Cuando la chica despierta…

Blaise: Hola.

Chica: ¡Kyah!

Blaise: Oye tranquila.

La chica rápidamente coge cualquier cosa que tiene a mano y se lo comienza a lanzar a Blaise.

Blaise: Oye, oye tranquilízate, yo te salve de los tipos malos, soy el bueno ¿ves?

La chica al oír eso cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar.

Blaise: Ya tranquila los malos ya se fueron los tipos malos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: Akemi.

Blaise: Bien Akemi, yo soy Blaise, soy un demonio y tu eres una de mis sirvientas.

Akemi: ¿Qué?..

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo. Que pasara con Akemi y que Sacred Gear tiene, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Highschool DxD La Amenaza de Hades.**

**Capitulo 14.**

**DxD Nuevamente Unido.**

Sirzechs: No, no, y no, no lo permitiré.

Blaise: ¡PERO CON UN DEMONIO SIRZECHS LUCIFER-SAMA!

Se estaba celebrando una reunión con Sirzechs, el pelirrojo estaba discutiendo airadamente con Blaise. Era sobre un asunto que se le había metido en la cabeza a Blaise luego de descubrir el poder de su nueva peón….

**Hace 2 días…**

Akemi: ¿Sacred Gear?

Azazel: Si así es, tu tienes uno, debes concentrarte, piensa en una forma fuerte de liberar tu poder.

Entonces Akemi extiende sus brazos, ella era pequeña, pero de cuerpo bien proporcionado para su edad, pelo castaño y ojos color azul.

Azazel: Que es esa pose.

Akemi: (Se sonroja) Pues he visto a Blaise-san realizar esta pose antes de hacer su técnica.

Azazel: Jajajajajaja, esta bien, ahora concéntrate y libera tu poder.

Akemi: ¡Haaaaa!

Entonces un visor de lente verde cubre por completo a Akemi y Azazel sin duda se sorprende.

Azazel: Tú tienes un longino.

Akemi: ¿He longino? ¿Que es eso?

Azazel: Son los Sacred Gears mas poderosos de todos, es que tu tienes se llama Telos Karma, conocida como El Ultimo Karma, Isse también tiene uno, se llama Boosted Gear.

Akemi: ¿Y que habilidad tiene mi longino?

Azazel: No lo se, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo de cerca, pero de seguro que por este Sacred Gear saliste viva, si no tuviera influencia sobre tu karma entonces Blaise no te habría salvado, creo que tal y como lo dice su nombre Telos significa fin de las cosas y Karma, la energía ante el resultado de una acción que determina la reacción del universo ante es. En otras palabras te da la habilidad de cambiar la acción reacción de las cosas.

Será mejor probarlo.

Entonces Azazel llama a Blaise.

Blaise: ¿Que pasa?

Azazel: Como ves ella tiene un Sacred Gear, pero eso ya lo sabia, ella tiene un Longino, se llama Telos Karma.

Blaise: Ya veo, me llamaste para probar su habilidad.

Azazel: Así es, si me haces el favor.

Entonces Blaise repentinamente se lanza a la chica a velocidad de la luz.

Akemi entonces ve como su Sacred Gear analiza y envía información a su cerebro.

Akemi: Velocidad de la Luz, punto del ataque, el torso, probabilidad de esquivarlo 20%, acciones a tomar moverse 5 metros a la derecha.

Claro que esto paso en milisegundos, cuando Blaise la ataco esta lo había esquivado y…

Akemi: Poder del objetivo: 300.000, probabilidad de victoria 0,0005%, punto débil, centro del pecho, probabilidades de atacar punto 25% , acciones a tomar…

Azazel: Akemi es suficiente.

Al escuchar esto ella inmediatamente hace desaparece su visor verde de una sola lente.

Blaise: Eso es impresionante Akemi-chan, sin duda puedes pelear con un espectro de nivel medio.

Azazel: Ahora escúchenme bien, este Telos Karma es una subespecie, sin duda afecta la suerte del usuario al predecir los movimientos del enemigo, no importa que tan bajo sea el margen de error, sin duda con entrenamiento Akemi puede convertirlo en un 100%.

Akemi: ¿Enserio tengo ese potencial dentro de mi?

Blaise: Por supuesto, no por nada eres una de mis sirvientes, ahora debes entrenar muy duro para que puedas volverte una esplendida pieza.

Akemi: Si, lo hare Blaise-san…

**Tiempo presente…**

Blaise: ¿Por que no lo atacamos? ¿y acabamos con esto?

Sirzechs: No pondré a mi cuñado, mi primo, a uno de los descendientes de Lucifer y a uno de los mejores sirvientes que ha tenido Gremory en los últimos años en peligro.

Entonces una voz interrumpe la conversación.

¿?: Los jóvenes hacen mucho ruido hoy en día.

Entonces Blaise ve al anciano, su piel era negra, era como, su cara era en cierta medida similar a la de un simio.

Blaise: ¿Quien es este viejito?

No había ni terminado de formular su pregunta cuando el anciano lo impacta en su cara y lo manda a volar contra la pared.

¿?: Que falta de respeto, soy el Sun Wukong de la primera generación santo de oro de géminis.

Blaise: (Sonríe) Ya veo ese fue un gran golpe, mis disculpas, no sabia que se trataba de usted.

1er Gen: Jojojo, que enérgico jovencito.

(N/A Decidí poner 1er Gen en alusión a que el es el primer Sun Wukong, es mas fácil que poner el titulo completo).

Entonces a Blaise le llama la atención las personas que acababan de entrar en la sala para VIP'S de la residencia Hyoudou.

Sirzechs: Veo que al fin han llegado.

Blaise: ¿Quienes son ellos?

Entonces Azazel contesta.

Azazel: Son los miembros que faltaban de DxD

Blaise: ¿DxD?

Azazel: El grupo que lucha contra el terrorismo, nos hemos reunido de nuevo para que conocieras a tus nuevos compañeros, creo que ya conoces a Sairaorg Bael y a Valí.

Blaise: Si los que entrenaron conmigo e Issei-kun en el inframundo.

Azazel: Si y también te encontraste con el primer Sun Wukong.

Los demás se presentan.

¿?: Yo soy Seekvaira Agares, de la casa Agares y próxima heredera de la misma.

La chica de aspecto severo y lentes se presenta.

¿?: Yo soy Dulio Gesualdo, Joker de Michael-sama y líder del equipo DxD

Un hombre joven rubio y de ojos verdes se presenta.

¿?: Yo soy Ikuse Tobio, pero me puedes decir Slash Dog.

El hombre joven, de aspecto japonés, cabello negro se presenta y este era acompañado por un perro grande y negro.

¿?: Yo soy Griselda Quarta, soy la reina de corazones de Gabriel-sama.

Luego de estas presentaciones Azazel comienza a habla con Blaise.

Azazel: La razón de esta reunión es para que los chicos supieran que tu y tu grupo serán los nuevos miembros de DxD

Blaise: Les agradezco que me tomen en cuenta, pero antes de ocuparme de asuntos políticos tengo que eliminar a Hades.

Sirzechs: Esa es la razón por la que los llame a esta reunión, aunque yo no tengo nada que ver con DxD deben saber que Hades se ha vuelto una amenaza, sus constantes ataques y sus persecución de miembros importantes de otras facciones, El verdadero propósito de Hades es comenzar a pintar el lienzo que cuando sea terminado el mundo humano se acabara y el se alzara como el Dios mas poderoso de todos.

Blaise: Es por eso que debo detenerlo ahora.

Sirzechs: No, ahora no puedes vencerlo, si esperas y oyes mi recomendación entonces tendrás la capacidad de vencerlo.

Blaise: Estas bien.

Sirzechs: Mi plan es que el primer Sun Wukong los entrene a todos en lugar de entrenar solo a los Dos Dragones Celestiales, si los cálculos míos y los de Serafall no fallan serán capaces de dar un ataque mortal a Hades en un mes.

1er Gen: Será un honor entrenar a tantos jovencitos tan talentosos.

Blaise: ¿Un mes es lo que necesitamos?

Sirzechs: Si así es.

Blaise: Que tal un año en 24 horas.

Sirzechs: ¿A que te refieres?

Entonces el usa su brazo izquierdo para abrir una gran brecha dimensional e invita a todos los presentes a entrar.

Azazel: ¿Que es este lugar?

Blaise: Una dimensión en la cual un año aquí corresponde a 24 horas del mundo humano.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Blaise: Aquí es donde vengo a meditar o a entrenar, a veces me quedo 14 días, que corresponde a 54 minutos en el mundo humano.

Rias: ¿Isse por que no te ves tan sorprendido?

Issei: Es que ya había venido a entrenar a con Blaise-kun.

Blaise: Tal y como dice Issei-kun, ambos tenemos dieciocho años ahora, creo que es por entrenar aquí, tal vez no se note por que no hay cambios significativos en nuestro cuerpo.

Entonces algunos de los presentes caen al piso sin razón aparente.

Blaise: Por si no lo saben la gravedad aquí es diez veces más grande que la del mundo humano, las noches están a 40 grados centígrados mientras que los días son de 60 grados centígrados.

Blaise: Entonces que dices primer Sun Wukong este es un buen lugar.

Sun Wukong: Jojojo si es muy interesante, pero no empezaremos inmediatamente, necesito algunas cosas.

Blaise: Bien entonces una vez que regrese estaremos listos, eso si el líder también lo aprueba.

Dulio quien se sostenía sin ningún problema en pie asiente en su aprobación.

Sirzechs: Bien yo también lo apruebo, aquí es donde entrenara DxD

Todos: Si…

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, tal vez algunos se pregunten por que he tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, simple es culpa del estudio XD.**


End file.
